Separação
by Illy-chan H. Wakai
Summary: CAP 03 ON! FINALMENTE! Quando? Em que momento exato, você se convence que a pessoa que você ama... não merece mais ser amada? Quando você descobre e tem que aceitar que aquele a quem você ama... não consegue amar você, também?
1. Chapter 1

**Autora:** **Illyana HimuraWakai (a.k.a. Illy-chan)  
**

**Yu Hakusho**, **Hiei&Kurama.  
****Gênero:**Yaoi, Lemon, Romance, Angústia, Universo alternativo.  
**Avisos Extra 01**: Yu Yu Hakusho e seus personagens são propriedade de Yoshihiro Togashi, Jump Comics, Studio Pierrot, Fuji TV e Sueisha.

**Avisos Extra 02:** Esta fic foi lançada originariamente entre Maio a Agosto de 2000. Anteriormente postada no site da Lala-chan (no momento fechado), esta fic também está postada no site do XYZ: www (ponto) xyzyaoi (ponto) org , site meu e da minha querida amiga Dhandara, um site nacional recheado de fics yaois nacionais e traduzidas - site o qual acabou de fazer niver de 02 anos e está lotado de fics. Façam-nos uma visita o/

**Avisos Extra 03:** Data da liberação do Cap 04 será **24 de Maio de 2007**. Em pleno aniversário de **04 anos do lançamento do cap 03** da fic!! Hã? O quê? Que falta de credulidade é esta, queridas leitoras? E a linda-amada _**Umi no Kitsune**_ não conseguiu terminar **"Fome Youkai" **após exatos 04 anos, também? Pois é!! Tenham fé!! \o/

* * *

**Separação**

Por Illy-chan HimuraWakai  


**Capítulo 01: Alguém para dividir**

* * *

-

Hiei Hino caminhava na ponta dos pés pelo quarto pouco iluminado para não despertar o jovem ningen que dormia, tranquilo, na cama que ocupava o outro lado do aposento: ele tinha as pernas longas e esguias ocultas pelo lençol verde-escuro, que deixava todo o resto do belo físico à mostra.

Um corpo realmente belo.

Hiei tentou concentrar a atenção na procura de suas roupas, que estavam espalhadas por todos os lados. Afinal, em todo aquele tempo que já vivia com Kurama, vira-o tantas vezes, que já devia ter se acostumado, em vez de sentir a mesma poderosa sensação de vertigem, que sentia a cada encontro...

O pior era que, consciente do fato, Kurama usava e abusava desse poder.

O luar invadia a intimidade do quarto através da janela entreaberta, iluminando Hiei, enquanto ele despia a camisa do pijama de Kurama e apanhava sua cueca para vestir.

Kurama espreguiçou-se vagarosamente - tal como sua natureza de Youko - e Hiei não pôde evitar de olhar, admirando-o: além de lindo, Kurama era elegante como um Youko, e, como tal, majestoso até no despertar.

Seu primeiro movimento, ainda semi-adormecido, foi ir em busca do calor do corpo que deveria estar ao seu lado... Sua reação ao travesseiro vazio foi um imediato despertar: os olhos verdes, muito abertos, logo divisaram o vulto de Hiei, do outro lado do quarto.

Sempre que pensava em Kurama, eram justamente os olhos, que lhe vinham, de imediato, à memória: verdes como as mais belas esmeraldas, eles eram um de seus maiores - para não dizer um dos mais hipnóticos - atrativos, e traziam tanta magia e sedução, que Hiei raramente conseguia resistir ao que quer que pedissem... E, naquele exato instante, o que eles pediam meigamente era que ele voltasse para a cama.

Sentiu a pequena peça de seda que o envolvia queimar em sua pele, quando ouviu-lhe a voz, rouca de sono, perguntar:

"Hiei?... Doshitano, Itooshii?"

"Tentando encontrar minhas roupas..." disse.

Com um jeito de menino, Kurama rolou na cama, e, com o queixo apoiado nas mãos, perguntou, brincalhão:

"Não acha que está muito cedo para procurar sua roupa, Koibito? Estamos no meio da noite, e você só vai precisar dela amanhã."

"Errou, Kitsune: preciso ir para o Makai... Agora."

Em um relance, Kurama olhou para o rádio-relógio acima da escrivaninha. Aturdido, perguntou:

"Já passa da meia-noite, Hiei... Por que não ..."

"Problemas na Fronteira. Tenho que ir."

"Mas... É que... "

"Eu preciso ir, Kurama."

_Sei..._ pensou Kurama, resignando-se. Porém, um segundo depois, tratou de mudar de tática: se aquela bruxa da Mukuro achava que ia deixá-la arrastar seu Koorime assim, no meio da noite, sem que ele tentasse nem ao menos lutar... Ah, não.

Enroscando um só dedo no elástico da cueca, Kurama tratou de puxar Hiei para junto dele. Não era preciso uma só palavra para que ficasse óbvia o que lhe passava por sua cabecinha ruiva.

"Kurama, eu preciso mesmo ir..." A voz de Hiei já deixava transparecer uma certa hesitação. O olhar felino do youko o pertubou de tal maneira, que, sem perceber, Hiei tornou a vestir a camisa do pijama dele.

Mirando-o de alto à baixo, as palavras de Kurama saíram roucas, como se estivesse a pensar em voz alta:

"Nunca pensei que meu pijama pudesse ser tão sexy..."

A química entre eles era tão poderosa que Hiei sabia ser inútil resistir: quando Kurama se dispunha a usar seu charme com ele, para que lutar contra? Além do mais, ele não estava muito satisfeito em ter que abandonar seu adorado amante no meio da noite, mesmo...

Hiei era surpreendente quando estavam à sós: gentil, meigo e carinhoso, como ele mesmo nunca viera a imaginar que pudesse ser. A arrogância e o cinismo que eram sua marca registrada e que o tornavam tão temido tanto no Makai, desapareciam por completo na intimidade.

Sem esperar que Hiei se decidisse, Kurama o abraçou, lânguido, fazendo-o enterrar o rosto por entre seus cabelos longos e ruivos e inspirar profundamente, tentando sorver o perfume que exalavam; enquanto seus lábios, sem pressa, beijavam-lhe de leve a nuca, e os dedos, ágeis, escorregavam pelos botões da camisa do pijama, desnudando-o.

Involuntariamente, Hiei esticou o corpo para que seus lábios encontrassem os dele... Em um relâmpago de lucidez, se deu conta de que, se não interrompesse imediatamente aquelas carícias, não conseguiria mais fazê-lo. Reunindo toda a força de vontade que lhe restava, Hiei tentou protestar:

"Kurama..." não conseguiu nem sequer concluir a frase, pois, ao ouvir seu nome, ele intensificou o ritmo das carícias, completamente alheio a tudo que não fosse o prazer de seu amante.

Quase rendido, Hiei abraçou-o.

"Você é minha vida, Kitsune..." murmurou ele em seu ouvido.

O coração de Kurama falhou uma batida.

Simples e sinceras, aquelas eram as palavras mais tocantes que ele já ouvira. Na verdade, ao ouví-las, Kurama conseguiu encarar sem receio algo que lhe pertubava a mente já havia algum tempo: para ele, não bastava que o amor deles estivesse implícito em cada palavra, cada gesto, cada dia ou noite em que passassem juntos; para seu coração, era imprescindível que as palavras "Ai Shiteru", fossem ditas e repetidas a todo instante. Especialmente no caso deles, em que o amor florescera em meio a tanta dor, sofrimento e preconceito...

Em seu coração, era fato indiscutível que só o seu amor por Hiei era que lhe dava coragem para continuar vivendo - ELE era sua vida. Mas as reservas de Hiei quanto aos seus sentimentos e ao seu passado continuavam, a despeito de toda as constantes reafirmações de seu amor por ele, como se aquela parte oculta de sua vida pudesse conter lembranças dolorosas demais para que seu Koorime conseguisse expressá-las, ainda.

Kurama se ressentia um pouco com aquele silêncio, mas sabia que, com o passar do tempo, à medida que ele se sentia mais confiante consigo mesmo e ao amor deles, Hiei estava, aos poucos, conseguindo abrir o próprio coração e a colocar em palavras todas aquelas sensações maravilhosas - prova maior eram as palavras que havia acabado de ouvir: verdadeiras pérolas, elas eram a certeza absoluta de que, aos poucos, as muralhas estavam ruindo.

Seus devaneios foram interrompidos quando sentiu que já conseguira despí-lo da camisa do pijama, deixando seu tórax musculoso nú. Os olhos verdes se fixaram de imediato em seus mamilos, que, expostos novamente ao ar frio da madrugada, tornavam-se rígidos.

"Eu odeio quando você vai embora no meio da noite, Koibito... " a voz rouca dele estava repleta de insinuações.

"Eu também, mas..." como manter um pensamento coerente, em uma hora daquelas?

"Além dessas 'missões'" continuou Kurama, enquanto acariaciava, com as mãos, toda o peito do amante "ainda temos a preocupação com K'aasan, pelas manhãs..."

Sim, era verdade. A sorte era que Kurama nunca esquecia de trancar a porta, senão...

"Tenho uma proposta, que tal?"

Aquelas palavras foram ditas em tom de brincadeira, mas Hiei ficou surpreso com a seriedade estampada no semblante dele. O que será que aquele Youko maluco estava tramando agora?

"Eu quero acordar com você todos os dias da minha vida..."

Hiei não podia crer em seus ouvidos, mas o olhar firme de Kurama confirmava cada palavra dita. Com o coração batendo acelerado, perguntou:

"O que quer dizer com isso?"

A resposta veio rápida:

"Você sabe que estou me mudando para o apartamento novo semana que vem..."

_Claro_ que ele sabia. Não apenas sabia, como fora _arrastado_ por ele várias vezes para procurar um local que estivesse mais próximo à faculdade - quantas tardes gastas naquela típica atividade ningen, quando poderiam bem estar se amando, ele se perguntara.

"Sei."

"Hiei, eu... eu tenho uma pergunta muito importante para lhe fazer."

Hiei nunca vira Kurama tão nervoso... A não ser, é claro, no início do relacionamento de ambos: suas mãos, que ainda estavam a passear sobre seu peito, pararam e ficaram repentinamente, ensopadas de suor frio.

Kurama sentia o coração na garganta: desde a primeira vez que vira Hiei, notara que o Youkai balançara algo dentro dele. A partir do reencontro de ambos, então, soubera que não haveria outra pessoa como ele na sua vida: começara a amá-lo com paixão, e, durante muito tempo, sofrera demais com medo de que seu segredo fosse descoberto, e que, por causa disso, acabasse perdendo a chance de conviver com ele, uma vez em que acreditava que Hiei nada mais sentia por ele, a não ser amizade. Graças a Inari, esse período de sofrimento passara, e, hoje, os dois, juntos como estavam, eram uma dávida que, antes, ele jamais acreditaria ser possível se tornar realidade.

O problema era que, no presente momento, Kurama sentia a necessidade de os dois ficarem mais tempos juntos... Não apenas durante os momentos de batalha, ou durante as horas fugidias da madrugada, mas sim, a necessidade de estarem juntos todos os momentos do dia: manhã, tarde ou noite, como um verdadeiro casal... A necessidade de poderem se ver a qualquer hora ou minuto... A necessidade de terem um lugar só deles, em que eles pudessem ficar tranquilos, sem terem que ter o medo constante de serem descobertos por seus pais, ou por seu irmão, por exemplo... Enfim, a necessidade de os dois se "assumirem"...

"Hiei... Você... Você gostaria de morar junto comigo?"

Horrorizado, Hiei deu um salto para trás, afastando-se de Kurama.

"Morar junto?!!" Exclamou ele.

"Isso mesmo, nós..." Ele confirmou, e, com o coração na mão, continuou: - "Eu... Eu queria que você viesse morar comigo no apartamento novo."

Com absoluta convicção, e afastando-se ainda mais, Hiei respondeu:

**"Não!"**

Foi a vez de Kurama sentir o chão fugir sob seus pés... Tonto com o que acabara de ouvir e sem conseguir acreditar na reação de Hiei, disse:

"Mas... Mas por quê? Você poderia se mudar para o apartamento, assim nós poderíamos ficar juntos, Hiei !"

"Mas que inferno, Kurama! Eu já disse que **NÃO**!"

Os olhos de Kurama encheram-se de lágrimas... Arrasado, não estava conseguindo controlar a enorme decepção.

Ao vê-lo tão triste, Hiei tentou amenizar um pouco a negativa:

"Não sirvo para morar com ninguém: você mesmo reclama que eu me excedo na bagunça e deixo minhas cuecas espalhadas pelo chão, o que você odeia..."

"Isso não tem nada a ver com cuecas ou roupas espalhadas, Hiei..." - Era difícil conter as lágrimas, mas mesmo assim, ele continuou – "Tem a ver com _compromisso_, entende?"

Num estalo, e com ar ofendido, Hiei retrucou:

"Mas eu **ESTOU **comprometido com você!" Mas, o que aquela raposa queria, no fim das contas?? Já não estavam juntos?!? Ou será que já não era mais suficiente ele ter que viver entre o Makai e o Ningenkai, passando horas e horas sem comer e sem dormir apenas para poder resolver de uma vez as missões que recebia e conseguir voltar o mais rápido possível para junto dele - e o pior: desobedecendo às ordens explícitas de Mukuro, que vivia a ter ataques e mais ataques de ciúmes do "Youko renegado", como ela o chamava?

"Não, não está... Pelo menos não o suficiente."

"Como assim, _**não estou**_?!!?**"** - rosnou Hiei.

"Hiei, eu quero ficar mais tempo com você: para mim, ficarmos juntos durante as lutas ou nos encontrarmos apenas durante as madrugadas já não é mais suficiente, entende?" - Criando coragem, Kurama ergueu os olhos verdes inundados de lágrimas para o Koorime – "Sei que posso fechar os olhos e confiar minha vida à você, durante uma batalha... Da mesma forma que eu lhe confiei tudo o que sou, no dia em que me declarei à você... Mas... só isso... Só isso não é suficiente: quero poder viver com você, quero... Tantas coisas! Sei bem que, pelas leis do Ningenkai, nós dois nunca poderemos nos casar, mas... Mas eu queria que nós pudéssemos viver realmente juntos... Como um casal que se ama de verdade, entende??"

A face lívida de Hiei não exprimia nenhuma emoção, senão choque, ao ouví-lo.

Atordoado pelo o que estava ouvindo, o Koorime disparou:

"Quando nós ficamos juntos pela primeira vez, você ficou sabendo minha opinião sobre esse tipo de sentimentos, Kurama. Não o enganei."

"É verdade..." a dor engolia Kurama cada vez mais "Mas... Pensei que pudesse ter feito você mudar de idéia... Ou de sentimentos..." O desespero de ter todos os sonhos desfeitos estava fazendo-o sentir como se o coração estivesse se quebrando em mil pedaços "Parece que errei."

Assustado com a sensação que estava comprimindo seu peito, Hiei não conseguiu se controlar e disse:

"Não! Você... Você conseguiu mudar meus sentimentos: nunca gostei tanto de alguém, Kurama!"

Sem conter um estremecimento, Kurama fechou os olhos.

"Arigato, mas..." deu um sorriso triste "Gomenasai, Hiei: só isso não basta, para mim... Não mais."

Uma sensação horrível de fatalidade começou a tomar conta de Hiei: daquela vez havia ido longe demais com sua intransigência e a eterna mania de não admitir que precisava de alguém: ele fizera sua raposa chorar...

Foi quando outra sensação, ainda mais poderosa, cresceu dentro dele: medo. Parecia que, finalmente, havia convencido Kurama de que amá-lo era pura perda de tempo - o medo de que Kurama tivesse desistido de lutar por ele foi tão forte, que ele perdeu o fôlego: impossível! Kurama o amava, não??? E o amor era... indestrutível, não era?

A insegurança e o medo fizeram-no reagir da única maneira que conhecia: com raiva.

**"**Não é? _**Como assim?**_ Era o bastante até ontem, até _uma hora atrás!_ O que mudou, afinal?"

"Ai Shiteru, Hiei." Não era a primeira vez que Kurama dizia aquilo, mas o sentimento expresso em seus olhos nunca antes fora tão intenso.

Imediatamente, Hiei mudou: o som doce da voz de Kurama era capaz de operar milagres nele, quando estava enfurecido. Arrependido, assentiu:

"Eu sei disso, Kitsune."

"Você me ama, Hiei?" Nunca ouvira-o dizer as palavrinhas que reafirmariam os sentimentos dele. Seu coração nunca tivera o bálsamo reconfortante de ouvir as palavras "Ai Shiteru", da parte de Hiei... Nunca. Kurama sempre dissera a si mesmo que era apenas uma questão de tempo, mas... agora não: Agora, aquela era prova de fogo.

A pergunta era clara e direta; não havia como fugir.

**"Mas que droga!! Você sabe que eunão acredito em amor Kurama!!"**

_**Eu sei**?_ Kurama pensou. Como poderia saber se, nos últimos meses, tudo indicara o oposto? Como pudera ser tão cego?? Como?

"Por que, de repente, morarmos juntos passou a ter tanta importância para você, Kurama?"

_"**Amar você**..._ Poder **_ficar_ **com você... **_Morarmos juntos, e em paz._..**. Sempre foi importante para mim, Hiei... Sempre."

Com o coração despedaçado, Kurama percebeu que, depois daquela conversa, as coisas não seriam mais iguais para eles; o encanto fora quebrado. Não havia muito mais a ser dito. Naquele momento, Kurama só queria ficar sozinho: sozinho para chorar toda a sua mágoa, seu desespero, sua dor... Sozinho para esquecer que a pessoa que mais amava em todos os mundos não o amava o suficiente para lhe dar uma chance de poder fazê-lo feliz...

Sabendo-se no limite, sem condições de aguentar mais nada, Kurama levantou-se, e foi em direção ao banheiro, à procura de um lugar em que suas lágrimas pudessem ser lavadas, assim como toda a sua dor.

Mas Hiei, rápido como um raio, o impediu de sair do quarto, bloqueando a porta do banheiro. Áquela altura, já não lhe importava mais a urgência da missão na fronteira, nem a convocação de Mukuro, nem mesmo uma possível rebelião em todo o Makai: para ele, aquela maldita conversa não acabara.

"Quando você era um Youko no Makai, e trocava de parceiros a todo e qualquer instante, por acaso a idéia de _'**compromisso'**_já lhe passava pela cabeça, Kurama?" disparou, com desprezo.

A simples menção daquela época de sua vida - seu passado como Youko e a promiscuidade na qual vivia - fez Kurama estremecer. Aquela procura desenfreada por prazer e sua absoluta falta de caráter e extrema crueldade para com seus inúmeros amantes eram imagens permanentes em seus pesadelos, lembranças vivas de um tempo que ele daria tudo para esquecer...

"Não." Fechando os olhos, Kurama baixou a cabeça, e enrolou-se melhor no lençol, como que numa tentativa de se proteger de Hiei e de suas palavras ferinas, ditas exatamente para magoá-lo ainda mais... Se havia uma coisa que Hiei sabia fazer era atacar justamente o ponto fraco dos inimigos, sem piedade. "...Mas às vezes cometemos erros que nem mesmo outras vidas são o suficiente para nos redimirmos deles."

"Hn. Sei: Vai dizer que os amava, Kurama?" Hiei continou, deixando nítida a insegurança e o ciúme.

"Não." A voz de Kurama soou fria e resoluta "A nenhum deles."

Com voz pausada, Kurama continuou:

"Lamento por todos eles, pelas atitudes que tomei, ou pelos sentimentos que eu simplesmente ignorei..." Levantou um pouco a cabeça, mas seus olhos ainda fixavam o nada, enquanto imagens de Yomi e Kuronoe invandiam sua mente "Meu passado me fez ficar mais cauteloso ao me envolver com outras pessoas, mas isso não impediu de me conhecer o amor. E, muito menos, me apaixonar, quando encontrei você..."

Hiei mal podia encará-lo... Kurama era muito mais do que ele já sonhara, muito mais do que ele já ousara sonhar, um dia... Queria compartilhar sua vida com ele, apesar de tudo: de suas negativas, de seu silêncio, de suas solidões... de seus _medos._

Virou o rosto.

Kurama fechou os olhos, sentindo o coração doer com a rejeição.

Com a sensação de estar com um bolo na garganta, Hiei levantou os olhos para a figura alta envolta num lençol à sua frente: Kurama abaixara novamente a cabeça, escondendo o rosto com os longos cabelos ruivos, mas ainda mantinha os ombros elevados, como se tentando manter ainda uma postura digna... Mas ele sabia o quanto aquilo estava custando ao seu amado ruivo: podia ver sua aura tomada por um brilho escuro, evidenciando a tristeza e a dor que devia estar sentindo.

Por sua culpa.

_**Oh, Raposa... Me perdoe, eu...**_

O pedido de desculpas chegou-lhe aos lábios...

Mas não pôde pronunciá-lo.

Não conseguiu... ao ver uma lágrima solitária deslizar pelo rosto de Kurama.

Por sua culpa.

Será que era só para isso que ele existia? Para trazer sofrimento... e dor, para quem o amasse??

Ou melhor: para quem tivesse coragem e determinação para amá-lo?

Para quem – como Kurama – acreditasse que ele – um Youkai mestiço de Koorime renegado por sua própria raça; um assassino - **_merecia_ **ser amado?

Pelos Deuses, não conseguia sequer retribuir o amor que recebia de uma pessoa que fazia e faria – ele tinha certeza absoluta – TUDO, até mesmo, **_morrer_,** por ele??

Só conseguia atacar, machucar, magoar... uma pessoa adorável, um ser magnífico, cujo único pecado era amá-lo???

Não, sua vida mesmo era uma fonte de sofrimentos tão grande, que ele mesmo não a agüentava – ignorava tudo: passado, lembranças, **_Yukina_ **– sob pena de enlouquecer.

Sua sina era viver sem vínculos, sem laços... só.

Ou isso, ou terminaria acabando com todos à sua volta.

Hiei sentiu os próprios olhos arderem, enquanto pensava em tudo aquilo, durante aqueles segundos, como se a quererem fazer companhia àqueles olhos meigos e brilhantes que agora estavam cheios de dor... e mágoa.

"Kurama..."

O coração batia a mil, lutando contra uma batalha que nunca teria como ganhar.

"... eu..."

A garganta secara, as mãos tremiam.

Como fazer isso?

Como abrir a boca... e matar de vez todas as esperanças daquele humano que lhe salvara a alma?

Mas era o que devia fazer: sua Raposa não merecia continuar vivendo daquele jeito, num eterno aguardar... por uma coisa que nunca teria.

Ele superaria.

Conseguiria superar.

Kurama sempre conseguia! Tinha que acreditar naquilo – com todas as forças.

"... eu não aceito."

Recuou um passo, suas palavras soando como uma sentença no silêncio da madrugada no quarto. Temeroso, continuou a olhar para Kurama, à espera de alguma reação – qualquer uma!!

Que não veio.

Kurama ficou ali, parado, imóvel, sem nenhuma reação.

Os segundos continuavam passando... e nada.

Kurama não reagia.

Apenas ficava lá, parado, com um olhar perdido no meio do nada.

Hiei já se preparava para dizer alguma coisa, quando, de repente, o ruivo moveu-se, andando em sua direção, até parar, subitamente, em frente ao Youkai.

Hiei não compreendeu, até que o ruivo finalmente baixou os olhos em sua direção, e dignou-se a lhe dirigir o olhar. Um olhar gelado, sem emoções, ao mesmo tempo em que o ouviu dizer:

**_"Saia."_**

O Youkai arregalou os olhos, até entender que estava no caminho do Youko.

Engolindo em seco – pois nunca imaginara que Kurama haveria de reagir daquela maneira tão fria - o Koorime deu um passo para o lado, saindo do caminho do ruivo, que não perdeu tempo, e seguiu em frente, enquanto Hiei voltava-se, para ver o que ele ainda iria fazer.

Livre da presença de Hiei em seu caminho, Kurama parou alguns passos depois, na entrada da porta do banheiro.

"Hiei?" chamou.

"O quê?" O tom de voz, frio e impessoal, da voz de Kurama assustara o Youkai. Sem saída, respondeu perguntou.

"Eu só queria..." aqui, o acaba-se o férreo controle de Kurama sobre seus sentimentos, e a voz, trêmula, se quebra.

"Só queria..."

_**"Alguém para dividir...**_

_**Alguém para cuidar,**_

_**Alguém para proteger...**_

_**Alguém para... amar..."**_

Foram palavras que invadiram a mente já atordoada de Hiei, gravando-se nela como a ferro e a fogo... deixando-o ainda mais confuso e perdido com tudo o que estava sentindo, e com o coração pequeno, uma vez que o fato de Kurama estar usando o elo mental de ambos era porque não confiava em si mesmo para dize-las.

_**"Entende?"**_ Terminou ele.

"Kitsune, eu..."

"Basta."

Hiei arquejou, inseguro.

**_"Basta._** Vá embora, Hiei." disse Kurama, ainda de costas.

Incrédulo, Hiei permaneceu estático, parado no meio do quarto.

"Se não pode ficar... e assumir um compromisso comigo...Vá embora. **_E não volte mais_.**" O ruivo conseguiu dizer, de maneira decidida e firme.

Kurama permaneceu alguns minutos ainda de cabeça erguida, sem se mover – até sentir um súbito deslocamento de ar atrás de si... e o Ki do Koorime desaparecer, sinal de que Hiei já não se encontrava mais ali.

_**Isso... Vá embora. Vá embora... e não volte. Nunca mais, meu amor...**_ Eram os pensamentos atormentados que se repetiam na mente de um Kurama angustiado, que se abraçava a si mesmo, enquanto tentava, desesperadamente, esconder os soluços agoniados, debaixo da água do chuveiro... enquanto seu coração ameaçava quebrar... tamanha a dor que o invadia.

* * *

Continua ... 


	2. Chapter 2

**Autora:** **Illyana HimuraWakai (a.k.a. Illy-chan)**

**Yu Hakusho - Hiei&Kurama.  
****Gênero:**Yaoi, Lemon, Romance, Angústia, Universo alternativo.

**Avisos Extra 01**: Yu Yu Hakusho e seus personagens são propriedade de Yoshihiro Togashi, Jump Comics, Studio Pierrot, Fuji TV e Sueisha.

**Avisos Extra 02:** Esta fic foi lançada originariamente entre Setembro a Outubro de 2000.  
Anteriormente postada no site da Lala-chan (no momento fechado), esta fic também está postada no site do XYZ: www (ponto) xyzyaoi (ponto) org , site meu e da minha querida amiga Dhandara, recheado de fics yaois nacionais (de várias séries) e traduzidas (em quase sua totalidade, Gundam Wing). Façam-nos uma visita o/

**Avisos Extra 03:** Data da liberação do Cap 04 será **24 de Outubro de 2007**. Em pleno aniversário de **04 anos do lançamento do cap 03** da fic!! Hã? O quê? Que falta de credulidade é esta, queridas leitoras? E a minha linda-amada _**Umi no Kitsune**_ não conseguiu terminar **"Fome Youkai" **após exatos 04 anos, também? Pois é!! Tenham fé!! \o/

-

**Nota da Autora:** A postagem deste capítulo é dedicado à:

_**Illia Verseau**_

_**Litha-chan**_

_**E Joana Malfoy \o/ **_

* * *

**Separação**

Por Illyana HimuraWakai

(a.k.a. Illy-chan)

**Capítulo 2: Alguém para cuidar**

-

* * *

**-**

Distraído, Kurama só percebeu a chegada do elevador quando as portas se abriram pela segunda vez.

A perspectiva de não encontrar mais Hiei em casa gelava seu peito, toda noite, quando chegava do trabalho. Havia duas semanas que sua rotina incluía noites insones, falta de apetite e uma dor constante no coração.

Suas mãos apertaram com força o pacote de supermercado que carregava.

Não conseguiu conter as lágrimas...

Antes que caísse no choro, porém, entrou no elevador e apertou o botão do andar do apartamento – que agora estava ainda mais solitário, já que sua mãe estava passando uns tempos com o otooto, ajudando-o a se adaptar na nova escola.

Suspirou, enquanto as portas metalizadas se fechavam.

As paredes espelhadas o acolheram, então, silenciosas, refletindo uma imagem triste que não era sua.

Desviou então, o olhar para o painel de controle. Lêdo engano: fugindo dos espelhos, acabou despertando a memória...

Fora ali, naquele mesmo elevador, que, uma noite, ao voltarem tarde para o apartamento, Hiei repentinamente apertara o botão de emergência, parando o elevador entre dois andares, suspenso.

Kurama respirou fundo, fechou os olhos, e deixou que as lembranças carregadas de erotismo voltassem à sua mente como um filme: quase podia sentir de novo o cheiro másculo de Hiei, sua força, seu corpo musculoso pressionando-o selvagemente à parede do elevador...

Sim, podia rever cada movimento, a partir do instante que o demônio de fogo se aproximara e abrira o zíper de sua calça, e com seus dedos ágeis, alcançara sua cueca, puxando-a até os joelhos, juntamente com a calça. Chocado com a impetuosidade do amante, mal conseguira exclamarr:

"Hiei! O que está fazendo?"

"Eu quero você, Raposa... _Aqui e agora_."

Em geral, era Kurama quem possuía o dom de despertar no Koorime as emoções mais intensas e inesperadas, mas uma coisa ele não podia negar: quando estava inspirado, seu amado Youkai deixava muito pouco a dever a Kurama Youko!

Quando sentiu o calor molhado da boca de Hiei em seus mamilos, ondas de prazer o fizeram esquecer-se de onde estavam e deixara-se levar pela fantasia erótica do amante. Sentir a rigidez dele através da calça preta excitou-o ainda mais, e, ao perceber que os braços musculosos o suspendiam, enlaçou-o com suas pernas, entregando-se completamente à aquela loucura. E acabaram fazendo amor ali mesmo... Não uma vez, mas duas.

Kurama soltou um gemido lânguido, tão profundamente imerso estava em suas lembranças.

"Minamino-San? Daijobou desu ka?"

Kurama teve um sobressalto ao se dar conta da presença de outra pessoa no elevador: era Yuri Kanede, vizinha de apartamento.

Por Inari, onde estava com a cabeça?

Rápido, tratou de responder à jovem que o olhava, visivelmente preocupada:

"Go... Gomenasai, Yuri-San, eu... Eu estou bem, arigato gosaimasu" disse, com um sorriso amarelo no rosto que, podia apostar, estava vermelho como tomate.

"Tem certeza? Eu posso..."

Conhecendo a eterna disposição que a jovem tinha para dar em cima dele, Kurama disparou:

"Claro! Tenho certeza, sim! Não precisa se preocupar... Já passou, viu?"

Enquanto falava, rápido, deixando a pobre Yuri atordoada, Kurama tratou de ir se aproximando da porta do seu apartamento. Só sossegou quando se viu trancado dentro dele... com a moça do lado de fora.

_"Ufa!"_ pensou.

Qual não foi seu susto, ao dar de cara com Hiei na sala.

O choque foi tão forte, que ele se viu sem palavras. Passados alguns segundos, porém, o silêncio foi ficando mais e mais pesado.

"Você não respondeu às minhas tentativas de fazer contato." As palavras finalmente saíram da boca de Kurama sem que ele percebesse, em alusão ao contato mental existente entre ele e Hiei.

"Hn. Achei que não era necessário, uma vez que você já tinha tomado sua decisão." Mal terminara a frase, e já tinha a boca amarga de arrependimento e culpa.

_"Sonna!"_ Por um minuto, Hiei esquecera que fora o cinismo dele que causara a maior decepção na vida do jovem ruivo.

Sentiu seu coração se confranger com o aspecto de Kurama, pois jamais o vira tão abatido: cabelos em desalinho, roupas ligeiramente amarrotadas, a aparência mais magra, manchas escuras sob os olhos...

Foi doloroso resistir ao seu impulso inicial, que o impelia até ele.

Não conseguia desviar a atenção para evitar sucumbir ao desalento que os adoráveis olhos verdes exibiam ao fitá-lo.

Desarmado, Hiei suavizou o tom de voz, apelando para a persuação:

"Isso é loucura! Kurama, achei que você pudesse ter pensado melhor, e..."

"Não, Hiei: onegai... Minha posição ainda continua a mesma. Eu..." os olhos de esmeralda imploravam por compreensão ao pedido: "... eu só gostaria de continuar sendo seu amigo..."

_"Amigo?_ Isso é alguma brincadeira? Não quero _um amigo_, quero _meu amante_!" Hiei gritou, fora de si.

"E eu, _amor e compromisso!_" Kurama rebateu.

Falou aquilo sabendo o efeito que produziria no Youkai, mas só assim daria um fim àquele tormento. E, para que não restassem dúvidas sobre sua decisão, disse:

"Quero que saiba que estou saindo com alguém."

Aquilo foi mais do que Hiei podia suportar: seus olhos vermelhos arregalaram-se.

"É mentira." disse.

"Não, Hiei: é verdade."

Em estado de choque, o Youkai deu um passo para trás.

Aquele gesto simples dava a medida do quanto Hiei se abalara, portanto, era melhor que ele fosse até o fim: aproveitando a pausa causada pelo choque em Hiei, Kurama concluiu:

"E acho que você deveria fazer o mesmo." foi o golpe de misericórdia.

O que se ouviu foi um riso estridente, quase histérico:

"Sair com outro? Hahahaha!" os olhos de Hiei flamejavam, como labaredas: "Está louco?" Rugiu, o cinismo mudando para a mágoa e a raiva "Sair... _com outro?_ Como, se a única pessoa a quem já me entreguei foi a você? _Pelos Deuses, Kurama_!" aqui, a voz diminuiu até quase um sussurro: "Sinto demais sua falta, Kitsune..."

Embargada de emoção, a voz de Hiei alcançou o coração de Kurama, e a mesma saudade transpareceu no olhar angustiado que a Raposa lhe dirigiu.

Todavia, seus lábios continuaram silenciosos.

Ainda imóvel, Kurama viu Hiei lhe dar as costas, andar pela sala e parar defronte à janela com ombros encurvados, isolado e distante. Dele veio então, um desabafo inesperado.

"Tenho... passado noites sem dormir... Durante as batalhas não consigo me concentrar bem; e a única coisa a me acompanhar é a sua lembrança... Perdi meu rumo sem você, Kitsune."

Quando deu por si, Hiei estava parado diante dele.

Abalado, uma vez que nunca imaginara que Hiei conseguiria se abrir daquela maneira, Kurama balbuciou um pedido de desculpas.

"Gomen..."

A reação de Hiei foi explosiva:

"Sinta! _Sinta muito_, por que é você, o _único responsável_ pelo meu tormento!!" explodiu, agarrando-o pela camisa e sacudindo-o.

De repente, o Youkai o soltou: a fúria passara como um passe de mágica... Kurama sabia que ele nunca o machucaria, por mais furioso que estivesse, mas dessa vez chegara a temer o que poderia acontecer.

Foi quando algo totalmente inesperado aconteceu: a fúria assassina de Hiei sumiu como num passe de mágica, e o Youkai tocou-lhe a face, delicadamente, como se tentasse matar a saudade que sentia de estar perto dele... de tocá-lo... Seus dedos tremiam.

Kurama estremeceu.

E os olhos verdes encontraram-se com os vermelhos, mostrando todo o imenso amor que sentiam um pelo outro.

"Hiei, por favor..."

_"Por quê?_ Quero que me diga o porquê!"

Hiei tinha consciência de que havia uma batalha entre o desejo e a razão em Kurama, e, antes que este se esquivasse, encostou seu corpo ao dele.

Sem sucesso, Kurama tentou dar um passo para trás, mas uma poltrona o impediu.

Hiei quase podia ouvir seu coração batendo descontrolado. À exemplo do seu.

Mas, ao invés de tocá-lo, apenas sussurrou:

"Todas as noites vou dormir pensando em você... Quando acordo, sinto tanto desejo que chega a doer... E todas as manhãs eu procuro por seu corpo perto do meu."

Arfante, Kurama sentia na pele a presença máscula de Hiei, tão perto, despertando todos os seus sentidos para a urgência de tê-lo novamente em seus braços.

"Também... Também sinto sua falta." sua admissão foi como um sopro abençoado, aos ouvidos do Koorime.

Era tudo o que Hiei precisava ouvir: colocando Kurama definitivamente entre ele e a parede, impedindo uma possível fuga, o Youkai aproximou-se até colar seu corpo ao dele.

"Então você também acorda procurando por mim?" com os lábios colados à orelha dele, continuou sussurrando: "Pensa no calor das minhas mãos e de meus lábios tocando-o... no prazer que temos quando mergulhamos um no outro?"

As mãos firmes espalmadas contra o peito musculoso de Hiei queriam afastá-lo, ao mesmo tempo que se deliciavam com o contato... Um gemido escapou dos lábios de Kurama, antes dele dizer:

"Você... não está jogando limpo, Hiei..."

Em qualquer outra cirscunstância, o Youkai o teria tomado nos braços e eliminado qualquer resistência em segundos, mas, olhando-o nos belos olhos verde-esmeralda, Hiei tentou conter sua impetuosidade: estava tão próximo dele, que...

"Mantenho minha proposta." o Youko disparou, numa tentativa de impedir aquela sedução.

Em um lampejo, Hiei teve de volta seu autocontrole:

"Ou seja... morar com você?" perguntou, com os olhos apertados.

"Hai." A postura gelada e insensível de Hiei dispensou qualquer resposta.

Com o coração doendo a ponto de lhe faltar ar, Kurama disse:

"Então, minha resposta não mudou."

Revoltado, Hiei ainda insistiu:

"Mas porquê, maldição? Nós éramos felizes, até..."

"Até eu perceber que você não pode... ou _não quer amar?_ Ou até a palavra 'compromisso' ser mencionada, e eu descobrir que você _não queria saber de um futuro junto comigo_?" Raiva e mágoa tomaram conta das feições de Kurama "Para você, pode ser insignificante _ter ou não_ uma família_, ter ou não_ alguém para amar para sempre... Mas EU QUERO um compromisso assim! Eu quero amar, e ser amado!! Não quero desperdiçar mais um ano ou mais, amando alguém que pode sair da minha vida como entrou, sem compromisso algum!!!"

Hiei estava paralisado.

Nunca imaginara que Kurama fosse capaz de lhe dizer tudo aquilo em voz alta. Nunca!

Sabia que Kurama ansiava por tudo aquilo: amor, companherismo, convivência... Sabia que era o primeiro a quem Kurama realmente amava... E que, por sua nova natureza, ele esperara pacientemente por ver correspondido todo o amor que lhe dedicava, mas...

Pelos Céus...

_Não conseguia!_

Tudo o que Kurama falara era verdade, mas... Não daquele jeito, não daquela maneira!!

Sabia também que seu amante abrira mão de muitas coisas, fizera muitos sacrifícios, para que ficassem juntos... Mas, de tudo, um dos maiores presentes dado por Kurama fora "tempo": seu amado Youko desde o início sempre intuíra seus bloqueios, e, com calma e dedicação, havia prometido esperar, lhe dar tempo suficiente para superá-los...

Mas, ao que parecia, fizera seu Youko disfarçado de humano esperar demais... e ele, magoado, decidira que não esperaria mais por ele.

Será que, com um pouco mais de paciência e persistência, Kurama não conseguiria fazê-lo mudar de idéia?

Será que ele, afinal, _não valia mais_ o esforço?

"Eu nunca o vi tão... teimoso assim antes, eu..."

Mais seguro de si, Kurama permitiu-se rir.

"Não. E eu também me surpreendi com sua teimosia... Você se revelou muito radical quando o assunto é 'amor'..."

"Tenho motivos para isso."

"Talvez, não sei... Estivemos juntos por todo esse tempo, primeiro como companheiros de time, depois como amigos, e agora, como amantes... e, de repente, percebo que não o conheço..."

"O que está dizendo, Kurama? Se alguém me conhece, é você!"

"Em alguns aspectos, pode ser..." disse, apontando para Hiei "O Youkai assassino frio e impiedoso no Makai, o Detentor do Kokuryuha, o amante... _esses_, eu conheço. Mas não estou tão certo se sei quem realmente você é: Onde e como foi sua infância... Seu passado, sua família, e o que realmente aconteceu com ela..." Com um gesto de mão, impediu Hiei de interrompê-lo "Algo o fez assim, tão arisco nas relações afetivas, tão... frio e distante das outras pessoas: por Inari, Hiei!! Você sequer considera dizer à Yukina que é o _irmão dela!"_ balançando a cabeça, Kurama suspirou e continuou, rezando para que suas palavras encontrassem eco dentro daquele que mais amava nos mundos : "Admiro-o demais: sei que você, hoje, é um dos Youkais mais temidos e poderosos do Makai, tanto em força, quanto em poder... Sei que conseguiu chegar até onde está sozinho, e sem ajuda de ninguém... Mas me responda, Hiei: para quê?"

_"Me responda, Hiei... Para quê?"_

Aquela pergunta doeu.

As respostas ficaram presas na garganta de Hiei... E, com elas, anos de ressentimento, solidão, medo, dor, ódio... e amarguras.

Quanto mais ele amava Kurama, mais difícil era fazer confidências: o medo de parecer e ser vulnerável emocionalmente o obrigava a fugir... ou a se defender de seu amor.

E da única forma que conseguia.

Amar era, para Hiei, como pular da beira de um precipício... e de olhos fechados. Jamais conseguiria fazer isso.

_Nunca..._

"Como podemos ter uma relação sólida se você nem mesmo conversa comigo?" a mágoa tomara conta da voz de Kurama.

Sentindo-se acuado, Hiei defendeu-se:

"Mas nós conversamos, Raposa!"

"Claro: sobre _mim_, sobre _minha família_, _meu trabalho_, _minhas aulas_, ou _suas missões_! Mas não me lembro de termos dito uma palavra sobre você, seu passado, ou sobre sua família! Talvez por isso, eu tenha cometido o erro de sonhar com coisas que jamais fariam parte de sua vida... Você _rejeita_ o que, para mim, é essencial."

Um silêncio pesado caiu sobre os dois.

Kurama deu um passo à frente, apesar de se sentir tremendo da cabeça aos pés.

"Mas... ainda podemos ser amigos... se quiser."

Hiei pensou que, se quisesse continuar a vê-lo, forçosamente teria que aceitar aquela proposta descabida: só assim teria uma chance para tentar convencer Kurama para que tudo voltasse a ser como era antes.

Respirando fundo, estendeu a mão, e disse:

"Hn. Amigos, então." de pronto, atacou: "Que tal um beijo para comemorar esse acordo?"

"Não:" O jovem ruivo preferiu arriscar, e jogar sua última ficha: "Prefiro um presente." com as mãos trêmulas, Kurama entregou-lhe um pacote que tirara de dentro da estante. "Tome, isto é... para você."

"Para mim?" o olhar brilhante de um menino iluminou o rosto espantado de Hiei, que, àquela altura, desistira de conter as emoções.

Kurama achou graça.

"Para quem mais? Abra logo: comprei para você naquele fim-de-semana em que passamos nas montanhas e fomos visitar a vila, do chalé." no íntimo, rogava ao Destino que lhe desse mais uma chance.

Ao mencionar aquela viagem, Kurama aguçou-lhe a curiosidade: afinal, durante todo o passeio à tal vila, Hiei não o deixara a sós nem um minuto - afinal, havia muitos ningens masculinos, por ali, e sempre havia o risco de algum metido a besta querer dar em cima de sua Raposa – e nem se lembrava de ter visto Kurama comprar alguma coisa... Prova que, quando se tratava de esconder alguma coisa, Youko Kurama realmente fazia juz ao título de um dos maiores Ladrões do Makai, no passado.

Mal sabia ele o quanto de esperanças estavam depositadas naquela caixa, no presente ali guardado:

"Hn."

Rápido, abriu o pacote...

E viu surgir diante de seus olhos incrédulos uma lembrança, que, pelo resto de seus dias, jamais haveria de esquecer: uma pequena escultura em verde-jade de um Dragão elevando-se aos céus em forma de espiral... à imagem do verdadeiro Kokuryuha, quando evocado por Hiei.

Não disse nada.

Não pôde.

Kurama, ele... conseguira aquela escultura... para _ele_? Ele, o Youkai que fora renegado por sua própria raça ao nascer? Ele, o mesmo Youkai que sofrera as penas do Inferno para encontrar o seu lugar no Makai? Ele, que, para contrariar todos que lhe haviam querido morto, lutara dia após dia num mundo sem Lei e sem piedade... e que conseguira, à custa de muita dor e sofrimento, virar o Detentor do Grande Dragão Negro?

_Ele..._ que nunca tivera alguém ao lado, para dividir o orgulho de ter conseguido superar todos os seus temores... e conquistas?

Hiei tentou falar algo...

Descobriu que não podia.

Ficou ali, olhando a estatuazinha repousada em suas mãos... Enquanto sentia um bolo enorme travar sua garganta.

_"Alguém para dividir tudo."_

Pelos Deuses! Somente Kurama, entre todos, conseguiria entender o verdadeiro significado de se tornar o Senhor do Kokuryuha:

_"Alguém para dividir..."_

Treino.

_"Alguém para dividir..."_

Suor.

_"Alguém para dividir..."_

Disciplina.

_"Alguém para dividir..."_

Dor.

_"Alguém para dividir..."_

Lágrimas.

_"Alguém para dividir..."_

Como as que ameaçavam cair de seus olhos, agora.

Sentindo seu coração de Youkai apertar-se até doer, Hiei curvou-se um pouco para a frente, ainda a segurar a escultura nas mãos.

Kurama virara-se para a parede: bem imaginara a reação que o Koorime teria... e não queria, de modo nenhum invadir aquele momento tão seu.

_"Alguém para dividir..."_ As palavras ditas por Kurama naquela noite da separação ecoavam em sua mente:

_"Alguém para dividir..._

_Alguém para cuidar,_

_Alguém para proteger..._

_Alguém para amar..."_

Sua própria respiração faltava-lhe, seu coração parecia explodir, seus olhos estavam rasos de lágrimas... enquanto a verdadeira extensão do presente dado por Kurama alcançava-lhe a mente:

_"Alguém para cuidar..."_

Quantas vezes aquele Youko maluco o protegera em lutas? Quantas vezes arriscara a própria vida... para salvar a dele? Quantas vezes se preocupara com seus ferimentos? Quantas vezes cuidara dele?

Centenas.

_"Alguém para dividir..."_

Hiei era o único em quem a Raposa confiaria cegamente até a morte... _"...posso fechar os olhos e confiar minha vida à você, durante uma batalha..."_ ele mesmo dissera aquilo várias vezes, antes... _"Da mesma forma que eu lhe confiei tudo o que sou no dia em que me declarei à você..."_ Quantas vezes Kurama dividira tudo o que pensava... tudo o que sentia... tudo o que sofria?

_"Alguém para amar..."_

Se tudo o que Kurama já fizera... e sofrera em sua vida por Hiei, não fosse amor...

_"Eu?"_

_"Ele me ama... Sempre amou."_

_"E eu?"_

_"O amo, também... Por quê não consigo dizer-lhe? Por quê"_

Trêmulo com tudo o que estava sentindo, Hiei levantou a cabeça, numa tentativa desesperada de tentar conseguir dizer alguma coisa ao jovem Humano parado à sua frente: agradeceu aos Deuses por ele estar de costas - novamente, lá estava Kurama colocando as suas necessidades frente às dele. Sem notar, apertava tanto a pequena estátua, que os nós dos dedos estavam brancos.

_"Olhe para mim..."_

_"Onegai..."_

O pedido invadiu a mente de Kurama como uma súplica. A tempo de fazer mais lágrimas descerem silenciosamente por seu rosto... Sem conseguir impedir um soluço, fechou os olhos, sem coragem para olhar o Youkai que tanto amava.

Ao ver o esforço de Kurama para esconder o próprio sofrimento - sofrimento causado por ele -, Hiei tomou uma decisão: não suportaria mais fazer seu adorado Kitsune sofrer. Não ele, que deveria sempre ter o mais belo dos sorrisos no rosto:

"Ai..."

O coração de Kurama parou. Seria possível??

A voz de Hiei quebrou-se.

_Não conseguia!_

Encolhendo-se sobre si mesmo, quase ajoelhando-se no chão, o Youkai trouxe o pequenino Dragão de jade junto ao peito, como se fosse um dos seus mais preciosos tesouros, ao mesmo tempo que fechava os olhos.

_"Gomen..."_

Foi a única palavra que saiu de seus lábios... enquanto que, de seus olhos fechados, uma única lágrima solitária descia-lhe pelo rosto, como sinal de sua derrota ao seu pior inimigo... Ele mesmo.

"NÃO!!!!!" Kurama gritou, virando-se o mais rápido que podia...

Para descobrir-se sozinho na sala escura do apartamento.

"NÃO!" murmurou, ao mesmo tempo que suas pernas vergavam-se, fazendo-o cair de joelhos no chão. "Não, Hiei... Não!! Tão perto! Não me deixe sozinho outra vez... Onegai..." suas lágrimas pingaram no chão da sala, enquanto sua mão esquerda fechava-se sobre uma das mais belas jóia de Lágrima já choradas por um Koorime...

Um koorime que jurara nunca mais chorar.

* * *

E continua !!! 

Acompanhem, também, as minhas outras fics postadas tanto aqui no FF Net quanto no XYZYaoi.

À _**Illia Verseau, Litha-chan e Joana Malfoy...**_

Meninas, muito obrigada por enviarem comentários e... espero que gostem deste cap 02!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Olá, meninas!!!**

.

Sim, é verdade – cá estou, Illy-chan, trazendo novidades XD

OK... Algumas mudanças ocorreram durante este longo tempo sem postagem nas fics de Yu Yu Hakusho. Uma delas é que nos últimos anos eu também venho dedicando-me à tradução de fics Yaois do anime Gundam Wing *_____*

Outra mudança também foi que saí oficialmente do site XYZ.

Mas nada de desespero: em breve estarei postando tanto **Minhas Fics** – sim, não pretendo desisitir de nenhuma delas, não se preocupem ^~ – quanto minhas **Traduções de Gundam Wing** em um site próprio, que logo será inaugurado.

A melhor das mudanças vem agora: enquanto ele não sai, quero apresentar vocês ao **Illy-chan & Grupo Gundam Wing Traduções \o/**

Maiores detalhes, acessem meu profile – está tudo bem explicadinho por lá ^~

É uma conta que criei para postar o re-lançamento de algumas fics traduzidas anteriormente por mim assim como também lançar novas traduções.

Assim, para acompanhar as fics com os mais diversificados roteiros e casaistrazidas diretamente do cenário estrangeiro de Gundam Wing para o deleite das fãs nacionais pelos esforços titânicos de várias Tradutoras e Revisoras absolutamente maravilhosas como **Aryam MacAllyster, Aninha_SaganoKai, Kuu-chan, Blanxe, Ilía Verseau, Nise Alves, Marlon Kalango,** etc...

Acessem **Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções **ou a** id 1743235**

E mandem reviews – tanto nas traduzidas quanto nestas aqui, please ^~

.

* * *

.

**Autora:** **Illyana HimuraWakai (a.k.a. Illy-chan)**

**Anime:**** Yu Hakusho - Hiei&Kurama.**

**Gênero:**Yaoi, Lemon, Romance, Angústia, Universo alternativo.

**Retratações**: Yu Yu Hakusho e seus personagens são propriedade de Yoshihiro Togashi, Jump Comics, Studio Pierrot, Fuji TV e Sueisha.

**Avisos Extra 01:** Esta fic foi lançada originariamente entre Maio a Agosto de 2000 - Anteriormente postada no site da Lala-chan (no momento fechado), esta fic também foi postada no site do XYZ, mas no momento estou em processo de retirada das minhas fics de lá.

**Avisos Extra 02:** Para quem chegou a ler a antiga versão presente no XYZ e no antigo site da Lala-chan, aviso que o cap 03 de 'Separação' está sendo lançado após uma boa revisão – acabei fazendo algumas alterações: coisa pouca realmente, no máximo a retirada de várias ',' e a substituição de algumas palavras. Mas enfim, é o cap 03 de roupagem nova, sim senhor ^~

Espero que ele venha a agradar a todas as queridas e fiéis leitoras, que mesmo com este hiato enoooorme de tempo entre as postagens, continuam firme e forte!!

.

**Nota da Autora:** A postagem deste capítulo é TOTALMENTE dedicado à:

_**Ilia Verseau**_

_**Litha-chan**_

_**Joanna Malfoy**_

_**Ryoko Watase**_

_**Mademoiselle Le'Croix**_

_**Ana Paula**_

**Obrigada de TODO CORAÇÃO, lindas \o/\o/**

.

* * *

**SEPARAÇÃO**

Por Illy-chan HimuraWakai

* * *

.

Capítulo 3: **Alguém para Proteger**

_Parte 1_

**.  
**

"Nossa, Hiei! Você está com uma cara horrível!" – exclamou Yusuke, sentando-se em uma das cadeiras da mesa em que o Youkai estava.

Mesmo sem disposição alguma para conversar e completamente mal-humurado, Hiei não saiu dali, como lhe pediam seus instintos: afinal, podia ser que o arremedo de demônio a sua frente lhe trouxesse algum tipo de notícia sobre Kurama, no fim das contas.

"Ei, Keiko! Por favor, um saquê e uns amendoins, tá certo?" – O humano pediu para a namorada, que estava atendendo no restaurante do pai. Olhando de leve para o copo vazio de Hiei, continuou: -"E água!"

"Saquê." – foi a resposta imperativa do Youkai, à tentativa de ser manobrado pelo jovem humano.

Depois que os copos estavam cheios e Keiko os deixara novamente sozinhos após ter trocado discretamente alguns sinais com Yusuke, este criou coragem e arriscou:

"Vamos lá, Hiei: tá certo que você não é e nunca foi um verdadeiro retrato da alegria e descontração, mas..." - o olhar assassino que recebeu o fez encurtar o que ia dizer: -"... mas agora você tá com uma cara de velório que tá dando nos nervos! O que está acontecendo?"

O grunhido que ele obteve de resposta não foi o bastante para fazê-lo desistir. Esperou que Hiei enchesse o copo de novo: sabia que _orgulho ferido_ era tão ruim quanto _saudade_ e que Kurama estava fazendo, apesar de sem querer, com que o demônio mestiço sentisse as duas coisas.

Mas, principalmente, sabia de algo que talvez nem mesmo o invocado Youkai soubesse, ainda: que Hiei amava Kurama como ele nunca se permitira amar algo, ou ninguém, antes... portanto, o jovem Toushin tinha certeza que nem mesmo dez garrafas de saquê iriam fazer o baixinho esquecer a dor-de-cotovelo causada pelo rompimento com o ruivo.

Já os pensamentos que povoavam a mente de Hiei confirmavam bem aquela teoria... A rejeição de Kurama fora um ataque ao seu ego – no início pelo menos; mas aos poucos, sua reação se transformara em tal onda de tristeza e desespero angustiantes, que agora o Koorime podia afirmar que nunca sentira tamanha dor e confusão de sentimentos em toda sua vida.

Quando o próprio imaginou a hipótese de finalmente abrir a boca, fechou-se mais ainda em si, ao ver chegarem na porta do restaurante, o restante da turma: Shizuka, a desmiolada da Botan, sua irmã, Yukina... e o Imbecil do Kuwabara. Seu corpo, que ficara tenso, relaxou um pouco, quando não sentiu a emanação natural do Ki de Kurama entre eles.

Mas resmungou entre dentes, ao vê-los se dirigirem para a mesinha em que ele e Urameshi estavam. Sim: acabara-se o sossego, definitivamente, pensou.

Tratou de sair da cadeira em que estava para se encarapitar na beirada da janela ao lado da mesa – nem louco, ficaria calmamente sentado ao lado daqueles ningens idiotas, como se fosse um deles.

Mas... como queria – não: _precisava_ – de notícias sobre Kurama, também não podia deixá-los para trás e simplesmente sumir, como bem gostaria de fazer. Assim sendo, o negócio era ficar bem quieto e calado, dando a eterna impressão que não estava nem aí, para eles – mas tratando de ouvir tudo o que dissessem.

Logo após os cumprimentos de praxe e os pedidos feitos então à Keiko, os amigos começaram a conversar e, como não podia deixar de ser, o assunto era um certo ruivo que andava muito estranho, ultimamente: Shuiichi Minamino - ou, para aqueles amigos tão íntimos, Kurama... e sua "mudança" nas últimas duas semanas:

"Rapaz... Voxês o dêm o visdo, ulbibamente?" – Yusuke perguntou, enquanto engolia um punhado de amendoins de uma só vez.

"Ele anda meio abatido, é verdade... mas, mesmo assim, Kurama parece ainda mais bonito!" – disse a espevitada Botan.

Como um verdadeiro macho das cavernas, Hiei olhou irado para a jovem, que tratou de se defender, movendo as mãos na frente dela:

"Calma, calma! Não fui só eu que reparou, juro!"

"Diga logo, Botan: quando foi que você o viu?" – perguntou Kazuma.

"Uma ou duas vezes na SunFlower... Sábado à noite, ele estava lá, com certeza." – Keiko assegurou, convicta, respondendo pela amiga enquanto sentava-se à mesa, juntando-se ao resto da turma.

"Mas... a Boate SunFlower é uma boate para solteiros!" - horrorizou-se Kuwabara, sem deixar de alfinetar Hiei.

Hiei engoliu de uma vez a dose de saquê que ainda tinha, para não descarregar a fúria que o tomara repentinamente em cima daquele Imbecil. A bebida desceu queimando pela garganta.

"Ou para quem já tem namorados, seu baka!" – Yusuke respondeu a Kuwabara, estirando-lhe a língua, deixando óbvio que a namorada tinha ido lá com ele.

"Com quem ele estava, Keiko?" – perguntou Shizuka.

"Com Maya, do 3o. ano."

"Sei..." – ela deu um sorrisinho. –"E quem mais?"

"Ah, tinha umas vinte moças atrás dele!" – Botan afirmou, animada.

Yusuke riu-se:

"É... Andar com o Kurama nessas festas é furada, não Kuwa?"

O rapaz alto apenas balançou a cabeça, confirmando:

"Rapaz... Se é: todas as meninas correm atrás dele e a gente fica a ver navios, isso sim..."

Tomando coragem, Keiko contou:

"Eu... olhem, eu preciso contar que o Kuruma estava... bem... er... muito sexy, sábado."

"KEIKO!!" – exclamou um Yusuke, enciumado, virando-se para ela.

"Ah, Yusuke! Deixa de besteira, vai! Eu só..."

"Vem dizer na cara do seu namorado, que achou outro cara sexy?" – rebateu Urameshi, estressando-se.

"Ora... Mas o Kurama _**É**_ sexy!" – reafirmou Shizuka, do alto de sua experiência feminina.

"MANINHA!!" – foi a vez de um envergonhado Kuwabara se constranger.

"Ah, deixa disso, Kuwabara-kun: o Kurama é tão lindo, mas tão lindo, que não é de se espantar que todas aquelas meninas ningens vivam ao redor dele, oras!" – Botan indignou-se.

Sua resposta ganhou um sorriso apreciativo da doce Yukina, que, esperta, não tomava partido na discussão... e acompanhava, com o canto dos meigos olhos vermelhos, as reações do irmão.

"É mesmo? E daí?? Você viu se por acaso ele ficou com alguma? Viu?" – Kuwabara perguntou, sarcástico, como se a ter certeza de que a resposta seria uma negativa.

"Bom, enquanto estávamos na festa, chegou uma moça que parecia decidida a ficar com ele..." – Keiko sentia-se como se estivesse num interrogatório.

"Ela dançou com ele?" – a pergunta ansiosa de Botan parecia fazer eco aos pensamentos dos outros do grupo, deixando a todos em suspense.

"_**Diga que não. Diga que não...."**_

"Não." – foi a resposta de Keiko.

Ainda sentado imóvel na janela, Hiei fechou os olhos e suspirou aliviado. Mas sua alegria durou pouco.

"Mas foi embora com ela."

As imagens que surgiram na mente de Hiei deixaram-no maluco. O saquê queimava em seu estômago. A expressão transtornada do Koorime preocupou Yusuke.

"_**Juro que nunca pensei que o veria assim por causa de Kurama. Nunca." **_– pensou o rapaz.

"A-HÁ!! Quer dizer que dessa vez, então, aquele ruivozinho de uma figa finalmente pegou uma menina e... HAHAAHAHAHAAH!!!"

"KUWABARA!!"- Keiko gritou, zangada com a frase de mau gosto do amigo.

"Isso é que é inveja, cruzes!" – persignou-se Botan.

"Kazuma!" – até Yukina chamou-lhe a atenção.

"Ora, eu o quê?? Só por que o Kurama finalmente se deixou levar pelos encantos de uma garota, eu..."

_**POW!!**_ – e tome-lhe um soco.

"AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIII!" – gritou o grandão, caindo para trás, derrubando cadeira, copos e fazendo um barulhão danado.

"Kazuma!!" – a pobre Yukina adiantou-se para ajudá-lo.

"Hunf. Isso é para você aprender a ter mais respeito pela vida íntima dos outros." – explicou Shizuka, agora sentando-se ao mesmo tempo em que calmamente acendia um cigarro.

Ato instantâneo, Keiko e Botan olharam uma para a outra, concordando descaradamente com a amiga mais velha.

Yusuke, ao ver a cena, não pôde deixar de dar um sorriso: só mesmo o baka do Kuwabara para falar alguma coisa contra Kurama na frente da irmã mais velha... O poderoso murro de Shizuka era mesmo de derrubar qualquer um: ela realmente tinha uma força danada e o bobão do amigo tinha se descuidado de maneira humilhante. Era mesmo de lascar!!

Porém, a gargalhada zombeteira que ia dar morreu subitamente, quando sentiu um movimento de You-ki ao seu lado... e virando-se, percebeu o lugar no parapeito da janela, antes ocupado por Hiei, vazio.

"_**Merda!" **_– pensou.

Sabia que o Youkai aproveitara a deixa da comoção a respeito do pequeno corretivo dado por Shizuka no irmão, para sumir dali – local o qual, nos últimos minutos, não devia lhe estar fazendo muito bem. E agora?

Expandindo um pouco o seu próprio You-ki, Yusuke conseguiu sentir traços do de Hiei, o que indicava que ele ainda estava nas proximidades.

Fazendo um gesto para Keiko, que no momento estava ajudando Botan a levantar Kazuma, Yusuke aproveitou-se do fato das meninas estarem ocupadas em tentar acordar o amigo – Shizuka até levantara-se para pegar uma jarra de água para tal – e saiu rapidamente do restaurante dos Yukimura.

Lá fora, em plena calçada, o toushin pensou:

"_**Agora, vamos ver para onde você foi, baixinho."**_

Um sorriso se desenhou nos seus lábios finos ao conseguir sentir o Ki de Hiei.

As coisas iam mudar, agora.

.

* * * * * * *

.

Longo tempo depois, o rapaz de cabelos negros conseguiu finalmente chegar ao local aonde o Youkai estava e, sem fazer cerimônias, largou-se na grama alta ao lado dele, completamente esbaforido.

"Arre minha Santa, Hiei! Quando você quer se esconder, não poupa esforços; eu hein?" – Yusuke reclamou. Afinal, o baixinho tinha mesmo que escolher se esconder bem no topo de uma das colinas mais altas da cidade? Ugh!

O olhar assassino que Hiei lhe deu só serviu para deixar Yusuke ainda mais determinado a conseguir o que queria.

"Do quê está reclamando? Quem lhe chamou aqui?? Eu é que não fui. Então, não reclame." – foi a resposta seca dada pelo Koorime.

"Beleza." – Yusuke fez uma careta. Após respirar mais duas ou três vezes, continuou: "Ora vamos, Hiei, pare de fazer onda e admita: você sabia que eu estava lhe seguindo."

Um arquear de sobrancelhas foi a resposta que recebeu.

Ajeitando-se na grama, Yusuke agora ficou sentado de frente para Hiei, que continuava de perfil, olhando para o enorme vazio à sua frente.

"A-HÁ! Sabia, não sabia? E aí? Vai admitir ou não?" – atiçou, louco para conseguir uma reação do Youkai.

A reação que teve porém, irritou-o profundamente, quando Hiei, dando-lhe uma olhada de desdém, disse, fazendo questão de ostentar um sorrisinho de superioridade no rosto:

"Claro que sabia. Por quem me toma, estúpido?"

"NANI??" – agora, quem esquentara-se fora Yusuke: afinal, fizera de tudo para que ele não percebesse que estava sendo seguido! – "Como assim?"

"Desde que você saiu do restaurante da Keiko."

"Desde que... Mas que saco, Hiei!! Então você ficou zanzando por aí de propósito, não foi?" – não era possível!! Tudo bem que Hiei fosse muito mais experiente que ele em tocaias, mas... desde o início? Ah, não!!

O sorriso sacana na cara de Hiei dispensou qualquer resposta.

"MERDA!" – gritou Yusuke, frustrado. – "Tava me enganando, ne?" – mas respirando fundo, Yusuke tratou de deixar o orgulho ferido para o lado. "Vai ver da próxima vez." jurou. – "OK, OK... Vamos deixar isso para lá, certo?"

"Hunf." – Foi o resmungo de Hiei, que voltara a contemplar o pôr-do-sol banhando a cidade que repousava logo abaixo da colina.

Após uns minutos os quais nenhum dos dois falou nada, Yusuke decidiu agir, impulsivo, como sempre:

"E então, Hiei? O que foi que aconteceu entre você e o Kurama? Vocês dois acabaram, foi isso?" – o ex-detetive perguntou, na lata.

A reação... ou melhor, a falta de reação de Hiei foi uma coisa que Yusuke gostou de ver: o Youkai ficou pálido feito um fantasma e rígido como se em estado de choque... para logo depois, ficar da cor de um tomate maduro – e com uma aura defintivamente maligna ao seu redor, de raiva.

"COMO VOCÊ SE ATREVE..." – rugiu o Koorime, ficando de pé, pronto a pular em cima de Yusuke e degolá-lo com a Katana.

"Como eu me atrevo?" – estressou-se Yusuke, que logo tratou de aumentar a vantagem que tinha contra Hiei, trantando de ficar em pé, e, óbvio, mais alto que o baixinho. Afinal, de que adiantaria sua boa ação – se fosse degolado cinco segundos depois de ter aberto a boca? – "Escute aqui, seu baixinho de meia-tigela: o que pensa que você está fazendo? O Kurama é meu amigo!! É lógico que eu notei que alguma coisa muito estranha está acontecendo, e eu sei muito bem que você está envolvido nisso até o pescoço!! Afinal, eu sei do caso de vocês!!"

"CALA A BOCA!!"

Hiei reagiu numa rapidez tão grande, que Yusuke só voltou a ver o Koorime, quando este pulou em cima dele, fazendo-o cair com tudo de costas no chão, enquanto agarrava-o fortemente pelo pescoço.

"H-Hiei..." – Yusuke tentava desesperadamente respirar, mas as mãos do Koorime pareciam garras, apertando seu pescoço ainda mais com uma força descomunal. –"Me... **LARGA!!!!**" – as manchas tribais apareceram na pele do jovem Toushin meros segundos antes de Hiei ser jogado vários metros para trás por um Leigan fulminante.

Sem o peso opressivo de Hiei em cima de si, Yusuke ergueu as costas do chão, apoiando-se nos cotovelos, ao mesmo tempo que via Hiei, a uns cinco metros de distância, tentando se levantar, ainda zonzo pelo Leigan inesperado.

Ainda lutando para respirar, Yusuke perguntou:

"Ficou... maluco, Hiei? Me atacar desse jeito? Eu não sou mais o rapaz bobo e fanfarrão que o Koenma recrutou para ser Detetive Espiritual!"

Apoiando-se nas mãos e joelhos, Hiei conseguiu erguer-se. Sacudindo a cabeça, disse:

"Isso é óbvio, Yusuke: o moleque de antes não teria reagido tão rápido a um ataque meu." – distanciando-se um pouco mais, Hiei recuou até encostar as costas numa árvore próxima e ao massagear o tórax, notou que a túnica negra inseparável que sempre usava estava chamuscada. Levantando os olhos vermelhos e mergulhando-os nos castanhos do jovem meio humano, meio demônio que ainda o encarava, atônito com o que acontecera, completou: -"Você mudou."

"Mudei?" - Aceitando o duelo de olhares, Yusuke respondeu, com laivos de arrogância: "Heh, creio que sim: e para melhor, não acha?" – agora, foi a vez do seu sorrisinho irritar Hiei.

"Hn. Não se engane: se eu quisesse realmente, você já estaria morto, agora." – disse ele, inabalável.

"HÁ! É ruim, hein, baixinho?" – Yusuke riu, torcendo para que a risada não saísse trêmula: ainda sentia arrepios ao lembrar da força quase inacreditável do Youkai, enquanto este lhe apertava o pescoço. Balançando a cabeça, resolveu entregar os pontos: -"Mas fala a verdade, cara: precisava reagir daquele jeito? Afinal, eu só fiz uma pergunta."

Meio que envergonhado pela reação inesperada e violenta com que reagira à provocação de Yusuke, Hiei baixou os olhos, sem jeito.

Vendo o Youkai visivelmente arrependido pelo o que fizera, Yusuke ficou sem saber o que fazer, com as perguntas que lhe invadiram de repente a mente: a explosão de raiva que vira ali fora uma coisa que inacreditável: afinal, para se ter uma reação daquelas, a pessoa em questão – ou Youkai, tanto fazia – deveria estar com os sentimentos completamente fora do normal... mas como dizer – e aceitar – tal coisa em se tratando de Hiei, o qual fazia questão de ser visto por todos como um Demônio frio e assassino, sem sentimentos e dono de um verdadeiro coração de gelo? Seria possível que Hiei os tivesse enganado a todos, desde o início?? Seria possível existir algum tipo de sentimento mais nobre dentro do coração daquele Youkai que ele a duras penas aprendera a respeitar, temer... e admirar?

Com todas aquelas observações a mil na sua mente, Yusuke viu Hiei abrir e fechar os punhos, como se impotente pela situação que criara: era óbvio que o Demônio já tinha notado que, com a reação que tivera, a sua fama de 'inabalável' tinha sido arruinada... sem sombra de dúvida.

"E então, Hiei? O que aconteceu, afinal?" – perguntou, mais uma vez, decidindo deixar para trás as rixas com o Koorime e passar uma imagem um pouco mais madura de si mesmo.

O tom de voz de Yusuke, nunca antes escutado por Hiei, lembrou a ele a reação de Kurama na época em que estavam lutando contra Sensuí, quando Kuwabara encontrara Mitarai: o ruivo, com aquela entonação exata na voz, conseguira abrir as defesas do rapazinho humano e este voltara atrás, contando tudo o que lhe acontecera e o que sabia, a respeito de Sensuí – sem falar que conseguira vezes sem conta, fazer o mesmo com ele... idem ao que Yusuke tentava, agora.

_**Será que...**_

Enganava-se. Yusuke já tinha lhe falado com aquele tom de voz, antes: no início das lutas contra a turma de Sensuí – exatamente após ter-lhe salvo a vida, quando ele estava nas mãos de Hagiri: o Detetive sentira-se ferido no orgulho por Hiei ter se livrado com tanta facilidade de um inimigo que tinha sua própria vida nas mãos, e, para tentar mostrar o quanto era bom, propusera um novo "ajuste de contas" ao Youkai. Um novo "ajuste" que terminara num empate – e que aí sim, fizera Hiei ver o quanto aquele Humano mudara, e para melhor. Fora naquela vez que ouvira-o usar aquele tom de voz, antes... Um tom de voz que fazia com ele parecesse não mais um adolescente humano, mas sim, um espírito antigo – brincadeira do destino, talvez? Sim, por que fora exatamente lutando contra Sensui, e morrendo pela segunda vez, que Yusuke descobrira a verdade sobre sua origem demoníca e dissera adeus à sua essência humana.

_**... devia... confiar?**_

Os minutos já corriam, longos e Yusuke já duvidava que teria uma resposta, quando:

"Yusuke... Se eu lhe disser que não sei o que deu errado, você acredita?" – a voz rouca de Hiei era nada mais que um murmúrio. –"Tudo estava bem, entre... Kurama e eu, mas..." – a vergonha e a dificuldade do Koorime de falar sobre o assunto eram evidentes no seu tom de voz e no modo como ele fugia do olhar de Yusuke: os olhos vermelhos pareciam achar fascinante o brilho das primeiras estrelas a aparecerem no céu.

"O problema foram as faíscas, Hiei."

Intrigado, Hiei esperou que o ningen se explicasse; como isso não aconteceu, impacientou-se:

"Faíscas? O que quer dizer?"

"Calma, calma! Eu quis dizer... eu... Ora, Hiei, estou falando de tudo o que acontece no início de um... um..." – Agora que conseguia o queria, isto é, a atenção de Hiei, Yusuke gaguejou. Apesar de já ter descoberto há muito tempo o verdadeiro relacionamento entre os dois, ainda era-lhe um pouco difícil aceitar a palavra _namoro_ ou mesmo _caso_, em relação a eles. Afinal, eram dois espécimes masculinos e... – "... relacionamento, entende?" – A expressão completamente perdida espelhada nos olhos vermelhos como sangue de Hiei só fez deixar Yusuke a pensar em como diabos ele tinha decidido se meter naquele assunto: -"Bom, eu estou falando do carinho, dos cuidados, da primeira vez que..."- Yusuke podia jurar que seu rosto estava da cor de um tomate maduro: -"...er... enfim: as primeiras faíscas."

Inocente, Hiei pensou que, em se tratando de fogo... ou de _faíscas_, realmente nunca houvera problema algum daquela espécie entre eles: bastava os dois estarem juntos, sozinhos, que aquela Raposa maluca...

"Hn. Acho que não é esse o caso." – disse, com ar de superioridade e de grande entendido no assunto, afinal ele mesmo era um demônio do fogo.

"O quê? Ah, er... quer dizer..." – gaguejou novamente Yusuke, encabulado por estar falando sobre coisas tão íntimas... justo com Hiei: - "Talvez no começo fosse assim, Hiei, mas olha... aposto que nos últimos tempos, já tinha uma certa... rotina, entre vocês. Uma rotina.. que digamos, você até gostasse muito, mas ainda assim, rotina."

Pensando sobre isso, Hiei percebeu que era verdade o que Yusuke dizia – e que era justamente a saudade dessa rotina que o estava matando durante as noites e dias daquelas semanas: Kurama era seu amante, mas também seu melhor amigo...

Tendo pena da cara de perdido de Hiei, Yusuke continuou, tentando explicar melhor:

"Veja bem, Hiei: o Kurama tem jeito de ser um cara super romântico... aposto que ele vivia se desdobrando para fazer coisas que trouxessem pelo menos a sombra de um sorriso a esse seu rosto enfezado." – oras, ele não perderia mesmo uma chance tão boa de alfinetar o baixinho... perderia? De jeito nenhum: sentia uma certa pena por vê-lo tão perdido daquele jeito, mas... Se neguinho estava na chuva, era para se molhar! Levantando uma sobrancelha, perguntou, com ares de sabe-tudo: -"Tô certo, ou tô errado?"

"Talvez... Mas e daí?" – quase rosnou o Youkai, demonstrando claramente que notara o joguinho de Yusuke... e não estava gostando nada, nada, daquilo. Só não lhe dava um Kokuryuha nas fuças, por que no final das contas, o que ele estava dizendo fazia até um certo... sentido.

"Ora, a diferença entre o início de um caso, digo romance... melhor dizendo, relacionamento, é que o dia-a-dia quase sempre traz uma convivência ainda mais forte, mais chegada... o que faz com que uma das partes comece a ver tudo sob o ponto de vista de um compromisso, um laço mais duradouro, etc... É a hora então de se comprometer de vez... ou, então, de se repensar as coisas, saca?"

Talvez Yusuke estivesse mesmo com razão, o Youkai pensou, e já fosse mesmo hora de repensar a situação deles: Hiei nunca se vira como um ser de natureza carinhosa, de índole romântica – coisa óbvia: sendo o Demônio que era, isso jamais lhe passaria pela cabeça; ao contrário, se gabava de não se deixar levar por sentimentos, ou por ações idiotas e ter um coração de gelo. Sua fama de assassino no Maikai não existia à toa. O que, era óbvio, não podia dizer de Kurama: seu amante – pelo menos depois que este reencarnara num humano – fazia questão absoluta de mostrar que mudara completamente e que não era mais, de maneira alguma, nem a sombra do Youko Kurama, famoso ladrão e assassino, do Makai. E que essa mudança só ocorrera, depois que ele, Kurama, conhecera o tal 'amor', transmitido por Shiori, sua mãe humana.

Na verdade, o real alcance de tais fatos nunca tinham penetrado realmente na mente de Hiei: talvez por ser verdadeiramente um Demônio e ter crescido ouvindo falar centenas de histórias ligadas à Youko Kurama, no Makai, Hiei conseguira manter uma espécie de distância do atual Kurama, agora reencarnado Shuiichi Minamino, que conhecera. Era como se, o tempo todo, ele acreditasse que Shuiichi, o jovem humano, apenas fosse uma espécie de "capricho" do amante demoníaco e estivesse tão-somente aguardando seu retorno como o Youko frio, assassino e calculista de que tanto ouvira falar... e que de certa forma, era tão parecido com ele próprio.

Nunca imaginara o que tal atitude de sua parte, estaria fazendo com Kurama.

A frase dita por Yusuke _"Aposto que ele se desdobrava apenas para trazer a sombra de um sorriso ao seu rosto..."_ atingira-o fortemente. Será que fora assim tão frio... tão... egoísta, tão cego, deixando Kurama se entregar cada vez mais e mais, enquanto ele mesmo, por causa de tudo o que já sofrera, se deixara ficar como que à margem de seus sentimentos?

Apenas para... se proteger e ao seu coração, de alguma possível traição, infidelidade – ou abandono?

Não que ele tivesse feito nada de caso pensado, ou tivesse agido tão friamente com Kurama de propósito. Não: ele amava Kurama. Demais.

Mais do que já imaginara, um dia, amar algo – ou alguém.

O problema fora nada mais, nada menos, que puro e simples, medo.

Só isso: medo.

Medo de amar... de confiar... de se tornar dependente de alguém... e de, depois de acreditar, ser abandonado, como já fora antes: por sua própria raça... e por sua própria mãe.

Um medo que possivelmente criara reações que o próprio Hiei nunca parara para pensar se eram atitudes inerentes à sua personalidade, muito mais fria e fechada do que a de Kurama, ou se eram atitudes ditadas por uma espécie mecanismo de defesa – tão bem escondido, que nunca lhe admitira a existência... nem para si mesmo.

Um medo tão arraigado no mais profundo de seu ser, que o impedira, por diversas - e porque não dizer? Centenas de vezes, de demonstrar o amor que carregava no peito por seu amado ruivo... e por causa daquele medo, Kurama – o ser mais importante para ele nos três mundos – fora, um sem-número de vezes, privado de pequenas gentilezas... e até mesmo, das mais simples demonstrações de carinho.

Será que Kurama acabara interpretando aquelas atitudes como um sinal de que não era amado?

Hiei lembrou da determinação de Kurama em insistir para que fossem morar juntos: o ruivo deixara claro, naquela noite, e na outra vez que haviam conversado, que "... não queria mais perder tempo com uma pessoa que poderia abandoná-lo de uma hora para outra, sem olhar para trás."

_**Engraçado.**_

Não fora esse sempre seu medo? Dele, Hiei - o de ser abandonado?

Será que seu medo fora assim tão forte, que, ao invés de esperar ser abandonado, Hiei fizera Kurama acreditar que ele, sim, é que corria tal risco?

Fora tão cruel assim com o ser que lhe era mais caro?

Fizera-o acreditar que seu amor – um amor puro, incondicional, imenso, capaz de fazê-lo até morrer ou arriscar a vida por Hiei, como acontecera várias vezes em batalhas – para ele não tinha o mesmo valor?

Aonde estava aquele jovem humano, ruivo e de belos olhos verdes, que dizia incenssantemente "... Não preciso de palavras, Hiei: preciso apenas que me ame." ?

Estava longe dele, agora – afastado por tudo o que fizera... e o que não tivera coragem de fazer – acreditando que amara, por todo aquele tempo, sozinho.

A consciência de Hiei doeu.

O que fizera com Kurama, afinal?

"_**Convenci-o de que não valia a pena me amar. Só isso."**_

A voz preocupada de Yusuke, chamando-o, tirou-o da espécie de transe em que mergulhara:

"Hiei? Hiei, tá tudo bem? Hiei??"

Saindo do estado em que estava e demonstrando os primeiros sinais de um súbito interesse no que aquele arremedo de ningen-demônio dizia, Hiei perguntou, como se só agora tivesse chegado à compreensão de algo que Yusuke não entendera:

"Depois... Depois disso?"

"Depois disso... O quê?" – perguntou Yusuke, sem entender a pergunta.

Impaciente, Hiei repetiu:

"Depois disso... o que se faz?"

Lembrando-se do que dissera antes de Hiei cair naquele estado de torpor, Yusuke balançou a cabeça, como se tivesse esperado o tempo todo por aquela pergunta. Respirou fundo, e...

"Bom, em geral, nesse caso, tem-se que reconquistar a pessoa que está distante da gente, Hiei."

"Explique-se."

"_**Explicar? A Hiei?" **_– Yusuke se viu tropeçando nos próprios pensamentos: como explicar a um... demônio, como... reconquistar outro demônio? Sendo os dois machos? E mais: quando em questão estava envolvido... _justo_ o Hiei?

"Er... Bem... Simples: pense nele como um reino novo a ser conquistado... e pronto!" – Disse Yusuke, rezando para que Hiei pegasse logo o sentido do que estava dizendo.

Reza em vão.

"MAS QUE INFERNO, YUSUKE! SEJA MAIS ESPECÍFICO!!!!" - explodiu Hiei, perdendo por definitivo a paciência com aquele arremedo de demônio.

"Calma! Calma!!" – Yusuke tentou fazê-lo se acalmar: -"Eu explico!! Veja, Hiei: o Kurama tem mesmo pinta de ser um cara romântico, então... use um pouco do seu tempo para ficar junto dele, agradá-lo... Um pouco de atenção, algumas atitudes românticas, uns abraços, beijos e..." – Pelo Grande Enma! O que estava dizendo?? -"... er... demonstre que gosta dele: seja romântico e bem... aposto que você o terá de volta!"

O rosto de Hiei não escondia a incredulidade que sentia com aquela idéia:

"Tem certeza que isso funciona MESMO?" – perguntou, desconfiado.

"Eu juro!! Sempre funciona com a Keiko, oras!" – Yusuke rebateu, algo ofendido com a desconfiança do Koorime.

"Hn. Romântico, você disse?" – Hiei disse como que para si mesmo, pensativo.

Alguns segundos se passam, e justo quando Yusuke já respirava aliviado...

"E como DIABOS eu posso ser ROMÂNTICO com alguém?!?!" – rugiu o baixinho, enquanto Yusuke, tomado de surpresa, caía de costas, na grama.

Por mais que tentasse, era difícil não concordar com a idéia de Yusuke – e, de mais a mais, não tinha nada a perder, Hiei pensava.

Bem... Assim sendo, assim que aquele projeto mal-feito de demônio levantasse do chão onde caíra, iria exigir-lhe alguns conselhos...

E trataria de começar a agir naquela noite mesmo.

.

* * * * * * *

.

Hiei reconheceu a expressão triunfante e feminina de posse, assim que pôs os olhos na acompanhante de Kurama: loira e alta, a humana idiota olhava com ar de superioridade para as outras ningens do salão, como que dizendo: _**"Ele é meu."**_

"_**Humana imbecil." **_– pensou.

Medindo a jovem tola de alto a baixo, com seus cabelos num penteado estranho e vestido espalhafatoso, Hiei não se convencia de que Kurama pudesse sentir alguma atração por aquela... coisa.

Desviando um pouco o olhar para a sua "caça" da noite, o youkai começou a observá-lo.

Conhecendo Kurama, Hiei podia apostar que eles ainda não tinham ficado juntos – mas, ao que parecia, a pretensão daquela ningen ridícula era de que aquilo acontecesse naquela noite.

Ah, mas aquilo não aconteceria: não se ele, Hiei, pudesse impedir!

A festa humana estava insuportável: humanos demais, conversas demais, barulho demais...

Mas nada poderia desviar sua atenção do objetivo daquela noite: Kurama.

Nem que quizesse, Hiei conseguiria tirar os olhos dele: o youko estava absolutamente maravilhoso, vestido naquele tipo de roupa branca!! Impossível achar outro ningen ali que fosse mais bonito que Kurama.

Que o _**seu**_ Kurama.

Seu enlevo terminou ao perceber a ningen passando seu braço em torno dele, e esticando-se um pouco para cochichar alguma coisa em seu ouvido – algo que o fez sorrir e balançar a cabeça, movendo os longos cabelos. Lindos, os fios ruivos pareciam ser feitos de seda, roçando as costas perfeitas...

Só de olhá-lo, Hiei sentiu seu corpo dar sinais evidentes de excitação. Lembrando-se de um conselho há muito tempo dado por Kurama sobre como agir numa hora daquelas, Hiei disfarçou, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça que vestia.

Um dia, precisaria agradecer à Yusuke por ele ter conseguido lhe convencer da "necessidade" de usar aquela roupa humana ridícula, para ir à tal festa.

.

* * * * * * *

.

"_Nem invente, Hiei: aquela lá é uma festa de formatura – sei que você não saca nada dos nossos costumes humanos, mas fique sabendo que mesmo o Kurama sendo só um convidado, você não vai querer chamar a atenção de meio mundo de gente, entrando com essa sua roupa estranha e esquisita de sempre, vai?"_

_.  
_

* * * * * * *

.

Sim...

...Quem sabe resistir bravamente ao impulso de matá-lo, quando o filho de Raizen aprontasse mais uma das suas?

Vendo a humana começar a passar a mão pelos cabelos do ruivo e descê-la languidamente por suas costas sem que Kurama reclamasse de tal atrevimento, Hiei decidiu que já era hora de aparecer.

Aproximou-se sem a menor cerimônia do grupo de humanos jovens e barulhentos no qual aquela raposa estava - de pé, próximo a uma mesa - com passos firmes e um ar de poucos amigos no rosto.

Enquanto se dirigia ao grupo, morto de ciúmes, Hiei ia repetindo várias vezes uma outra palavra – também ensinada por Kurama – para se impedir de fazer uma chacina sumária, ali: _**"calma".**_

Sem mais delongas, abordou-os:

"Kuram..." – fechou a boca imediatamente, ao ver que quase o chamara pelo nome verdadeiro. Aproveitando a surpresa evidente estampada na cara do ruivo ao vê-lo alí, o Koorime aumentou o tom de voz, e autoritário, ordenou, ignorando completamente a curiosidade dos outros do grupo à volta: - "Minamino: quero falar com você. AGORA."

Corando ante a falta de educação de Hiei junto aos demais, Kurama tentou amenizar a situação, fazendo a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça, ainda pasmo com a surpreendente aparição do amante bem alí, na festa:

"Er... Hiei, quero lhe apresentar Maya... Maya, quero lhe apresentar um... amigo meu, Hino Hiei."

A jovem olhou um tanto surpresa para o rapaz mais baixo, mas ainda assim, respondeu:

"Hai, Minamino-kun... Muito prazer em conhecê-lo, senhor..."

O olhar estreitado de Hiei parecia querer fuzilar a moça.

"_**Amigo?" **_– sua voz saiu carregada com o que Kurama já tivera centenas de chances de ver como indicador potencial de fúria do Youkai.

Antes que o Koorime fizesse uma cena ainda pior, Kurama tratou de se desculpar com as pessoas do grupo que estava, dizendo que ia resolver um problema, numa tentativa de sair dali com o Youkai, mas justo quando se virou para a espantada Maya, Hiei o tomou repentinamente pelo braço e saiu praticamente arrastando-o pelo salão de festa, dizendo, furioso:

"Ande!! Vamos para um lugar onde você não fique se exibindo por aí!"

"Hiei!" – chamou Kurama, tentando ao menos manter sua dignidade frente a todos no local: _**-"Hiei, pare!"**_

"Cale-se! Não estou a fim de ouvir sua voz, seu...!"

E assim seguiram, até chegarem até um canto bem mais afastado de toda aquela maldita multidão, uma arcada que levava para uma espécie de varanda fora do salão, cuja vista dava para o jardim do clube.

"Pronto!" – avisou ele.

Irritado por aquela atitude completamente absurda de Hiei, e contente por finalmente estarem num lugar isolado, Kurama disparou, enquanto soltava o braço, num arranco:

"Você está parecendo um... homem das cavernas! Que coisa mais ridícula, Hiei!"

"Ridículo estava você, com aquela humana imbecil se esfregando em você daquele jeito! E na frente de todo mundo!" – o youkai também não deixou barato. –"Aonde estava o super educado Minamino Shuiichi, me diga?"

"Pare de falar besteira, Hiei: Maya NÃO estava se esfregando em mim! E isso é uma festa, o que tem demais?!"

"O que tem de mais? Eu lhe digo o que tem demais: você, e aquela humana descarada!"

"**HIEI!!" **– exclamou Kurama. Logo após, porém, concluiu, pasmo com o que estava lhe acontecendo: "Isso está mais me parecendo é uma cena de ciúmes...!"- deu um passo à frente, em direção ao Youkai furioso, perguntando: -"Desde quando... Desde quando você tem ciúmes, Hiei?"

"_**Desde que o conheci, sua raposa estúpida!" **_– foi a resposta aos gritos de Hiei, furioso por ser forçado a admitir o que o estava corroendo por dentro.

O silêncio à sua resposta foi sepulcral.

"_**Pronto! Tudo arruinado de novo!"**_ – pensou Hiei, ao não conseguir controlar a língua.

Abalado pelo o que ouvira, Kurama balançou a cabeça, sem conseguir atinar com o dizer.

Com a cabeça a mil, o ruivo afastou-se, e dando as costas ao Youkai, tentou voltar para o salão, quando, de repente, Hiei o prendeu pelo braço, com força, impedindo-o de sair, e perguntou, rude:

"Já dormiu com ela?"

O tiro atingiu bem no alvo.

Os olhos verdes piscaram, sem enxergarem a multidão no salão, a poucos metros de distância.

Entretanto Kurama controlou a mágoa e respondeu, ainda de costas:

"Não é da sua conta. Não mais."

"HÁ!" – Hiei deu uma risada seca, ao mesmo tempo que largou-lhe o braço, dizendo: -"Aposto o tesouro que quiser do Reikai que, se a levar para casa, de hoje não passa."

Estourando de indignação, Kurama virou-se, para dar a resposta merecida àquele insulto.

Mal o fez, porém, sentiu as pernas – e o corpo todo – tremerem: com o olhar, Hiei praticamente o despia, faminto.

Através do tecido fino da camisa de seda branca que Kurama vestia, Hiei viu despontarem os mamilos do amante, enrijecidos pelo desejo despertado por seu olhar faminto.

Um sorriso malicioso aflorou cinicamente em seus lábios:

"O que foi, Kitsune? Está com frio?"

Sem saída, Kurama reconheceu que, mais uma vez o pequeno Youkai produzira no seu corpo ondas de desejo que o deixavam fora de órbita. E o pior: de propósito!

Teve que falar:

"Hiei, _**pare**_ com isso!"

A única resposta que teve foi:

"É mais forte que eu."

E de chofre, Hiei tomou-o pelo braço, empurrando-o para um canto escondido na varanda.

A noite estava quente como o corpo de Kurama e, num segundo, Hiei e ele estavam num recanto da varanda formado por uma treliça e algumas plantas decorativas. As pessoas andavam e falavam, passando pelo arco, sem se dar conta da presença de ambos alí.

Em um piscar de olhos – e sem aviso prévio – Kurama se viu prensado entre a parede e Hiei, cuja uma das mãos deslizava por seu tórax, descendo, rápida, para baixo.

Assustado diante daquela inédita falta de controle do Youkai, Kurama exclamou a pergunta óbvia:

"Hiei! O que está fazendo?"

Mas ele sabia exatamente o que o Koorime estava fazendo: os dedos habilidosos desceram o zíper da sua calça, passaram pela seda da cueca e afundaram-se entre o tufo de pêlos suaves, à procura de seu membro pulsante.

As palavras de Hiei o levaram ao céu:

"Amando você, Kitsune."

Kurama gemeu, indefeso, enquanto as palavras que Hiei dissera transformavam-se em realidade.

Percebendo que não conseguiria resistir, Kurama ainda ensaiou um protesto:

"Hiei..."

"Shhhhh, Kitsune..." – sussurrou o Koorime com voz rouca, antes de passar-lhe uma das mãos por trás do pescoço, fazendo-o baixar o rosto para roubar-lhe os lábios em um beijo que o fez ir parar no céu, tamanha a saudade que sentira do único ser que amava, nos três mundos.

O beijo foi tão violento, tão louco, tão... regado por tantos sentimentos incontroláveis, que minutos depois, Kurama foi obrigado a separar os lábios dos de Hiei, jogando a cabeça para trás, em busca de ar, enquanto o Koorime decidiu pousar os lábios no seu tórax, ainda por cima da blusa.

Adivinhando onde e como tocá-lo, Hiei o surpreendeu ao correr os dedos por entre os botões da camisa e habilmente desabotoá-los, de cima a baixo.

O burburinho de vozes e risos se misturavam com a música vinda do salão... Mas eles estavam isolados das pessoas, que, embora próximas, não tinham acesso ao pequeno esconderijo descoberto pelo Koorime.

Assustado com a ousadia, sentindo-se à mercê de Hiei, Kurama gemeu um lamento.

Não obteve resposta.

Às vezes, comunicação verbal é desnecessária... especialmente quando o objetivo é proporcionar prazer.

E aquela era a intenção de Hiei naquele momento: dar a Kurama uma lembrança inesquecível!

Com as mãos sobre o tecido branco da camisa, o Youkai acariciou-o do quadril até a cintura, dessa forma, fazendo com que a camisa, já fora da calça, levantasse, deixando descoberta a pele clara da cintura do ruivo.

Kurama pedia em silêncio para que Hiei continuasse explorando seu corpo – todo ele...

O tecido entreaberto da camisa deixava ver o tórax levemente arfante de Kurama: assim, Hiei só precisou separar os lados da camisa, para deixar livre o tórax claro e esguio do Kitsune, totalmente exposto e vulnerável.

Os mamilos róseos e rígidos desapareceram então por entre a língua e os lábios de Hiei, incansáveis entre um e outro; enquanto a pele alva do tórax de Kurama quase reluzia por baixo dos seus dedos, a pele alva tocada levemente por alguns raios curiosos da lua, que passavam pela folhagem.

Kurama o queria como nunca antes: mais do que simples desejo, ter Hiei era quase como uma necessidade – pouco importavam as pessoas, ou o risco de serem flagrados: qualquer conseqüência seria ínfima, desde que pudesse ter seu desejo, sua fome... por Hiei, aplacada.

Ondas de desejo avassalador percorriam-no de cima a baixo, eclodindo em seu membro intumescido, o qual irradiava calor e umidade, quase enlouquecendo-o.

Hiei o tocava no seu ponto mais sensível, e, conhecendo-o tão bem quanto a si mesmo, usava, implacável, seus dedos para fazê-lo vibrar com paixão até quase o desfalecimento.

Para Kurama, o mundo – e todo o universo – tinha parado e todas as suas sensações se concentravam apenas em seu membro... e na mão de Hiei que o manipulava, loucamente, fazendo-o ver estrelas, mesmo de olhos fechados.

Mas logo o desejo que invadia o jovem ruivo era tanto, que ele começou a sentir outra necessidade: agora ele, Kurama, que precisava tocá-lo, beijá-lo, amá-lo... queria-o inteiro dentro de si.

Rápido, Kurama conseguiu insinuar uma das mãos por entre os dois corpos quentes e suados e acariciou, por sobre a calça, o membro de Hiei, que se avolumava, numa demonstração do desejo que o mesmo sentia pelo Ningen-Youko à sua mercê.

Kurama o queria dentro de si e com tal desespero, que já se imaginava sem a calça e com as pernas em torno do Youkai, sendo penetrado por ele... devorando-o ...!!!

Foi quando, de repente, Hiei se afastou, abrupto.

Sem ligar para o aspecto desolado de Kurama e nem para o gemido – misto de negação e de prazer – que ele deu, ao ver-se abandonado tão de repente, Hiei, ignorando seu próprio desejo, tratou de recompor Kurama: usou de gentileza desmedida e acertou cada detalhe da aparência do ex-amante, como se ele fosse um mero robô no qual tinha que vestir uma roupa.

Atônito, sem conseguir entender nada, Kurama acompanhou com o olhar, ainda perdido na névoa do desejo insatisfeito, todos os seus movimentos, enquanto via brilhar um lampejo forte de satisfação nos olhos de Hiei.

Totalmente controlado – em nada mais ele lembrava o Youkai que praticamente estivera quase a estuprá-lo, míseros segundos antes – Hiei deu-lhe um último beijo nos lábios, antes de se afastar e dizer:

"Tenha uma... boa noite, Raposa."

Em seguida, deixou-o prostrado lá, enquanto simplesmente desaparecia em meio às sombras da noite.

Seu sorriso de despedida tivera um quê de superioridade... e seu último beijo, um gosto de vitória.

Por longos minutos, Kurama continuou ali, parado em meio às folhagens das plantas, completamente sem ação...

... e mesmo depois que finalmente conseguiu se mover, foi impedido de sair dali, pois suas pernas ainda estavam trêmulas de paixão – e de raiva.

"_**Como ele pôde? Como ele pôde?"**_ – era uma pergunta que não parava de girar em sua mente.

Foi preciso o apoio do corrimão da varanda para que ele conseguisse vencer os poucos degraus que levavam para o jardim, tamanha a sua perturbação.

Indignação e raiva se fundiam dentro de seu peito e lágrimas teimavam em arder em seus olhos. Um bolo já se formara em sua garganta, ao murmurar:

"_**Como pôde?"**_

A compreensão para o que acontecera subitamente o atingiu como um raio:

O que o Youkai quisera, indo ali, fora apenas seduzi-lo: mostrar que ainda tinha poder sobre ele e suas emoções... e que ainda poderia fazer o que quisesse com ele, Kurama.

... E mais: acabar – jogar por toda todas as suas idéias sobre já conseguir "manter distância" do Youkai.

"_**Maldição!"**_

_**.  
**_

* * * * * * *

.

Ofegante e suado, Kurama mal podia esperar para chegar ao fim de sua corrida. Como sempre, o último quilômetro parecia mais longo e cansativo. E agora mais ainda, afinal, acostumara-se a ter Hiei ao seu lado, fazendo troça do seu cansaço e soltando piadinhas como_** "Esses treinos humanos são ridículos, Kurama: porque continua com isso?" **_ou _**"Não está esperando ganhar uma luta no Makai com isso, está?" **_ou algo do tipo.

Mas aqueles dias pertenciam ao passado, portanto, teria de se acostumar a correr sozinho, dali por diante.

Decidido, o ruivo tento canalizar sua atenção pra a corrida, mas, dois metros adiante, pegou-se novamente com a cabeça cheia de lembranças. "Merda!!".

Precisava descarregar a tensão provocada pelo o que acontecera na noite anterior. A qual, apesar de constantes súplicas à Inari, não conseguira evitar que se tornasse ainda mais desastrosa: depois de ter sua fúria despertada pelo comportamento desprezível do ex-amante, ainda tivera que se "desfazer" de sua acompanhante de baile – o que não fora nada fácil, pois, apenas para confirmar as infames suspeitas de Hiei, Maya estivera determinadíssima a terminar a noite... _com ele_ e não aceitara de maneira nada tranqüila e satisfeita o final inesperado que Kurama dera às suas expectativas de jovem humana apaixonada. O pior mesmo fora agüentar seus maus modos até deixá-la, sã e salva, em casa.

E todo aquele estresse por quê?

Ou melhor... _**por causa de quem??**_

Respirando fundo, Kurama tentou anuviar a mente – tranqüilidade e paz eram só o que ele queria, no momento.

E nenhum Youkai por perto.

O farfalhar de folhas e passadas rápidas, porém, anunciaram a presença de mais alguém.

Antes mesmo que pudesse vê-lo, Kurama já saiba de quem se tratava – aquela emanação de Youki era tão particular, que o fez parar de chofre, pasmo. Incrível ou não, o alvo de todo o seu rancor; o único culpado pelo fim de noite horrível, e uma madrugada insone ainda pior estava bem ali... a poucos passos adiante a ele – muito bem encostado em uma das várias árvores que circundavam o caminho pelo parque.

Fingindo ignorar a presença dele, seguiu em frente, mas foi algo que foi se tornando particularmente cada vez mais difícil, pois a cada curto espaço de distância percorrida, lá se encontrava Hiei novamente, encostado outra vez em alguma árvore ou galho e sempre bem visível, como se a dizer _**"Não adianta me ignorar – eu estou aqui."**_

Uma mistura de raiva e prazer tomou conta de Kurama.

Prestando atenção à pista, viu que estava próximo à parte que entrava um pouco mais no parque, o que significava que logo, logo, estaria chegando ao fim de seu percurso. E uns poucos metros à frente, lá estava, de novo, o Koorime. Mesmo sem estar acompanhando os movimentos de Hiei, tinha certeza de que ele estava fazendo questão absoluta de acompanhar os seus.

Irritado com aquele jogo de "gato e rato" e sem ter escapatória, Kurama resolveu parar e encará-lo – para aumentar ainda mais sua raiva, encontrou-o com um sorrisinho cínico no rosto, dizendo:

"Bom dia, Kurama." – disse o Youkai, esbanjando uma atitude de superioridade.

A vontade dele era mandá-lo para o Inferno, mas calou-se: _**de que adiantava mandá-lo para um lugar do qual ele acabara de sair? **_E pior: _**um lugar o qual era seu habitat natural? **_Engolindo a raiva, Kurama limitou sua reação a um mero gesto de cabeça – enquanto seus olhos verdes demonstravam todo o seu desprezo por aquele tipo de atitude.

"Você me parece estar ótimo." – cutucou ainda mais o Youkai.

"_**Até você aparecer."**_, pensou Kurama, mas não disse. Em vez disso, deu-lhe as costas.

Alto e debochado, o riso masculino do outro demônio soou como provocação para os nervos irritados de Kurama, uma vez que não imaginara que, ao dar-lhe as costas...

"Humm... A vista é linda, daqui de trás!" – foi o comentário de seu ex.

Quase fora de si, Kurama deu meia-volta novamente e sem lhe dirigir palavra, voltou a correr, voltando ao percurso original que estava próximo do fim.

De excelente humor – coisa raríssima em se tratando de sua pessoa – Hiei continuou a fazer questão de segui-lo e, por onde parava, distribuía acenos e cumprimentos: da velhinha que alimentava os pássaros ao mendigo, todos os humanos - que em dias de seu temperamento normal eram tidos como sendo indignos até mesmo de que ele lhes dirigisse um mero olhar - absolutamente **todos** foram brindados por um "bom-dia."

Já Kurama, por sua vez, cuja mania de ser sempre polido e bem-educado muitas vezes beirava a obsessão, era a imagem completa da antipatia e do mau humor.

Por seu lado, apesar de estar odiando estar perdendo tempo com aqueles seres inúteis e não dar mostras do que se passava em seu íntimo, Hiei estava com os pensamentos a mil – ele não conseguia entender qual fora seu erro: afinal, tudo o que fizera até aquele momento fora ser gentil com Kurama, tentando agradá-lo a todo custo... até mesmo, se rebaixando a "cumprimentar" aqueles ningens, coisa que Yusuke lhe garantira que o outro haveria de gostar, uma vez que isso era um tipo de coisa à qual sua personalidade humana dava muito valor.

Sem mais paciência para ficar quieto e esperar Kurama se aproximar para conversarem, já que parecia tão decidido a ignorá-lo, Hiei decidiu mudar de tática: usando de sua supervelocidade, aproximou-se do ruivo, dizendo:

"Sabe que você está melhorando, Kitsune? Normalmente você já estaria estirado na grama."

Fora de si, Kurama esqueceu-se de ignorá-lo e, num impulso, passou-lhe uma rasteira.

Sem apoio e pego completamente de surpresa, Hiei perdeu o equilíbrio – e desabou com tudo de costas no chão.

Vibrando com sua pequena vingança, Kurama usou a voz mais cínica que tinha, e não deixou barato:

"Ora, vamos, Hiei: caindo assim, de repente? Não me diga que é a idade?"

Rápido, em um salto Hiei se pôs de pé – e com os olhos vermelho-sangue prometendo vingança. Mais do que depressa, percebendo o tamanho da encrenca – Hiei jamais aceitaria ser objeto de zombaria para ninguém – Kurama tratou de _correr_ dali.

Inútil. Hiei usou sua super velocidade e, em segundos, o agarrava pela cintura.

Como dois moleques de rua, os dois desabaram no chão, acabando por rolar pela grama abaixo, engalfinhados.

Continuaram assim até Hiei salvar Kurama, de por pouco, bater a cabeça num tronco de árvore caído.

Ao vê-lo novamente sobre si, o ruivo foi tomado por uma nova leva de sentimentos – Hiei estava ali, tão perto, tão... com as mãos apoiadas na grama verde do parque e sentindo o peso do corpo do Youkai sobre o seu, o ruivo deixou-se seduzir até mesmo pelo jeito moleque inocente dele, o que o tornava mais desejável que nunca. Sim: mais um segundo apenas e perderia as rédeas da situação, porque, bem sabia, pior que a atração física, só mesmo o amor intenso que sentia pelo Koorime...

Ainda por cima do Kurama, suado e desmanchando os cabelos ruivos do amante, Hiei se gabava, satisfeito:

"HEH!! Eu o peguei, Kitsune! Agora, quem perdeu para quem?"

O que teria sido um reflexo de um Hiei criança, voltou a ser o Youkai adulto quando este olhou para a boca de Kurama... e outras imagens, nada ingênuas, vieram à tona. O olhar dele, rubro, não escondia nada – mas mesmo ouvindo o sinal interno tocar alertando para o perigo, Kurama não conseguiu se mover.

Os lábios quentes e ávidos de Hiei o arrebataram em um beijo apaixonado, afogueado, longo, que deu a impressão de durar uma eternidade. E quando finalmente deixou os lábios do humano, Hiei encontrou a veia pulsante no pescoço de Kurama e, sem dar tempo para que este fizesse alguma negativa, colou os lábios e a língua nela.

Gemendo de prazer, mordendo os lábios, Kurama o puxou pelos cabelos negros, afastando-o de perto de si, uma das mãos embrenhando-se pelos fios, enquanto a outra envolvia-lhe o pescoço. E, o que para olhos desatentos parecia uma carícia mudou quando, com voz gélida, avisou:

"Antes que eu resolva mostrar QUEM é o mais rápido aqui, acho bom parar."

Sem perder a pose, Hiei deu o troco:

"Parece que alguém acordou do lado errado da cama – ou será que na cama errada?"

"Saia de cima de mim!! **AGORA!!!" **– o ódio cegava Kurama. Frustração e mágoa turvaram-lhe as idéias e, antes que Hiei se aproximasse de novo, ele afastou-se, dizendo: -"Se você me tocar de novo, eu não respondo por meus atos!"

Sem ousar tocá-lo, mas agora sim, sem entender mais nada, Hiei exclamou:

"_**Mas o que foi que eu fiz, pelo Makai?"**_

Ainda com o coração disparado e ofegante, o ruivo respondeu, na lata:

"Você sabe **exatamente** o que foi!" – a voz de Kurama era fúria pura.

Cruzando as mãos na frente do peito e estreitando os olhos, Hiei perguntou:

"Está se referindo a ontem à noite?"

"Adivinhou!!"

Um leve esboço de sorriso apareceu no canto dos lábios de Hiei, e ele, com uma boa dose de malícia, alfinetou:

"Hunf... Então é isso...?"

Completamente fora de si, Kurama explodiu:

"**Sim!! Sim!! Entendeu? É!! É sobre ontem à noite que eu estou falando!!"** – até mesmo para Hiei, era difícil ver o sempre tão calmo e tranqüilo Kurama falando daquela maneira. Não que Shuiichi fosse como ele, mas ver seu amante falar tão explosivamente sobre algo que o estava incomodando era, realmente, algo fora do normal: geralmente, Kurama guardava mágoas e decepções para si mesmo, e mais raro ainda, tinha tamanhas explosões de raiva – "Não foi pouco para mim e pior: você me deu as costas como se nada houvesse acontecido!"

O brilho nos olhos de Hiei era o sinal do triunfo – o suposto "entendimento" sobre o que estava se passando transformou sua expressão:

"Então... foi isso que o aborreceu? Eu ter interrompido o que estávamos fazendo – e ido embora logo depois? Foi isso, Kurama?"

Uma exclamação de estupefação saiu como um som de _**"Eu não acredito!" **_, da parte de Kurama: o que acabara de ouvir era a arrogância masculina na sua pior e mais acentuada demonstração... e, para seu horror, quanto mais estúpido e primitivo Hiei se mostrava, mais incrivelmente sexy, ele lhe parecia. Que inferno estava acontecendo ali? Tinha ficado louco, agora?

Possesso com o desplante, Kurama explodiu de vez:

"**MAS É CLARO QUE FOI!!! **Você agiu o tempo todo de caso pensado, fez aquilo só para me humilhar, seu... _**SEU...!!!"**_

Com absoluta transparência, seriedade e sinceridade, Hiei confessou, já começando a sentir as primeiras agulhadas de arrependimento:

"Eu não podia deixar você ir para a cama com outra pessoa – uma... uma... humana, sem fazer nada para impedir, Kurama. E eu não fiz nada para humil..."

Kurama sentia a cabeça dar voltas – ele realmente agira como se fosse um... um... adolescente humano: ingênuo e apaixonado... e quase... quase conseguira comovê-lo com aquilo_**."Oh, Hiei... o que estamos fazendo com nossas vidas?",**_ pensou. O que não o impediu de dizer:

"Não compete a você decidir com quem eu vou ou não para cama!! Não mais!! Você não tem o direito de... de..."

"De transar com você?" – indignado, Hiei lembrou-se de que, se ambos não o haviam feito na noite anterior, fora porque _**ele**_ não quisera e não Kurama, o qual, pelo o que conseguia lembrar, em momento algum dissera realmente algo ou fizera alguma coisa que o impedisse de continuar em frente.

"**Sim!! É isso, SIM!!!"**

Esquecidos de que não eram, em absoluto, os únicos naquela parte do parque, os dois continuaram a discussão - aos berros.

Oras – quanto a Kurama, não sabia... mas para ele, Hiei, quanto mais platéia, melhor.

"Não foi o que eu ouvi você ficar gemendo ontem!!"

Completamente chocado com a grosseria de dele, Kurama – mestre da arte de representar e cuja frieza em horas difíceis já tinha virado lenda – mal podia articular seus argumentos. Jamais imaginara que Hiei pudesse falar daquele modo. Precisava defender-se, ou ninguém o faria.

Por incrível que pudesse parecer, a raiva estava começando a passar – e no lugar dela, estava vindo a mágoa.

"Você não me deu chance de dizer 'não', nem me deixou pensar! Foi tudo uma arapuca sórdida!! Como você pode me dizer que _**não queria**_ me humilhar?"

"**Eu já disse que não queria humilhar você!!"**

"Não? E o que queria, então?"

"Pelos Mundos Inferiores, Kurama!! Mesmo com aquela... garota humana a tiracolo, sei que era em mim que você estava pensando: confesse o que eu li no seu corpo, ontem!" – vendo que o ex-amante iria negar tudo e não iria dar o braço a torcer, como um típico Youko, Hiei disparou: -"Tenha santa paciência – não posso acreditar que você continue perdendo tempo com aquela humana ridícula, Kurama!"

"Como eu perdi com você?"

No fundo, Kurama adorou vê-lo crispar os lábios em uma demonstração de dor.

_**Aquilo doeu.**_

"É essa sua opinião sobre nós?" – a voz de Hiei, ao contrário de minutos atrás, agora era baixa e rouca, como se, sinceramente, não acreditasse no que acabara de ouvir.

O coração de Kurama sangrou.

"_**Não, não é!" **_quis dizer, _**"Me desculpe, Hiei!"**_

Mas como dizer ao outro que o único problema entre eles era a resistência dele em assumir um compromisso? Rendido, Kurama baixou a cabeça, enquanto sentia em sintonia com seu corpo, toda a movimentação da natureza ao redor: o céu azul, o vento nas copas das árvores, as flores e plantas ao redor...

"Eu te amo, Hiei." – a confissão veio, assim como todas as outras anteriores, do fundo do coração. Tudo o que ele queria era poder tocar cada ruga de apreensão e encher de carinho e amor aquele Youkai tão adulto, tão solitário... e, ao mesmo tempo, inseguro. Levantou os olhos – "Gomen, ne? Fui injusto..." – Hiei sentiu um bolo na garganta ao ver aqueles olhos em geral tão luminosos, marejados de lágrimas – "Como posso achar que perdi meu tempo, se eu o amei? Eu só... Eu só lamento que tenha terminado."

O pequeno Youkai só conseguiu dizer:

"Quem disse que terminou?" – ao seu jeito, Hiei lutava para voltar a ter a felicidade que tinha antes... e tentava entender realmente como, e porquê, ela havia terminado.

"_**Eu**_ disse." – foi a resposta do jovem rapaz humano à sua frente. E sorrindo, Kurama nunca parecera tão triste. –"O que eu quero, você não pode me oferecer..." – aqui, um laivo de incompreensão: - "Aliás, nem sequer cogita a possibilidade."

Com o bolo apertando ainda mais sua garganta, Hiei ainda perguntou:

"O que pode ser isso?"

"_**O impossível."**_, pensou Kurama.

"Que você me ame.", disse.

Nunca antes, aquele mestiço de Koorime com Youkai do Fogo se sentira tão... minúsculo, tão... longe, de algo que ele jamais imaginara querer tanto, ter.

"Como é que eu posso lhe dar uma coisa que não faz parte do meu mundo? Da minha compreensão?" – e com a desilusão estampada no rosto infantil: -"Kurama, eu nem mesmo sei o que é amor."

Ouvi-lo dizer aquilo magoou-o profundamente. Como quase nada poderia, em todos os três mundos... Então, não ele sabia o que era amor? E tudo o que ele, Kurama, já lhe dera, durante todo aquele tempo – não fora amor? E se não fora, o que ele, Kurama, vivera então? Uma farsa? Um jogo, no qual ele achava que amava alguém... e que esse alguém sabia que era amado, mas na realidade, não sabia sequer identificar se estava sendo mesmo amado – ou não?

Sim, era o primeiro a admitir que mudara muito – desde sua reencarnação como humano – e acreditava realmente que até ali já sentira o que fizera anteriormente com todos os outros seres que haviam se apaixonado por ele, Youko Kurama... Ledo engano. Sentia, agora, a verdadeira extensão do horror que fizera a tantos: na alma – e desconfiava que tal dor levaria mais tempo do que lhe dispunha de vida humana, para abrandar...

"Amor é_** se importar, é querer bem, é compartilhar... é necessitar tanto **_de outra pessoa, que, quando não a temos ao nosso lado, sentimos uma dor única e pungente, Hiei."

"Pois saiba que **nunca senti tanta dor **na minha vida!" – Hiei já não conseguia controlar as palavras, nem o que estava sentindo – "E saiba que _**eu me importo com você!!"**_

Ele se esquecera do fundamental.

"_**Mas não divide, não compartilha o que tem aí dentro..." **_– Kurama tocou-lhe o peito.

"Faria diferença se eu o fizesse?"

O ex-demônio pensou e repensou antes de dar uma resposta – teria que ser honesto ou estaria dando falsas esperanças para ambos. A pergunta de Hiei merecia uma resposta sincera:

"Sinceramente? Não sei mais..." – e completou: - "Mas não posso negar... as coisas mudariam entre nós, se eu soubesse a causa do seu descrédito na amizade e no amor, Hiei."

Entre a cruz e a espada... ou melhor dizendo, entre seu desejo e sua incapacidade de realizá-lo, Hiei era prisioneiro de si mesmo, incapaz de lidar ou expressar seus sentimentos ou emoções...

Perturbado, impotente, angustiado... Tudo aquilo transparecia em seus olhos, e foi quando Kurama soube que seria excluído de sua vida.

Tentara, sem sucesso, estar com ele incondicionalmente.

Podia lamentar, mas não continuar uma relação sem retorno.

Puxou a mão que estava ainda a tocar no peito quente do ser que mais amava – e amaria, enquanto vivesse.

Baixou os olhos para o verde do gramado.

Deu-lhe as costas...

E Começou a andar em direção à sua casa.

Desta vez, ele não o impediu.

.

* * *

(continua)

E eis que o cap 03 chega ao fim – mas não o dilema entre Kurama e Hiei.

O que acontecerá agora?? Como os dois demônios conseguirão resolver o problema e continuar juntos??

Que acharam do capítulo? O Hiei merece ou não merece levar um tiro de bazuca no meio dos peitos por ser tão tinhoso? Ou será que o Kurama não merece uns bons tabefes por ficar de mi-mi-mi e crises emo??

Depois de tanto tempo, qual será as emoções que conseguirei despertar nas minhas fãs?? * Illy-chan curiosa*

Agora... avante para o próximo capítulo!!!! * E que tomara São Yaoi, NÃO DEMORE TANTO quanto este, ne?* ^^

Super beijos a todas as minhas fãs... espero comentários de todas vocês – afinal, a fic é para vocês \o/

_**Illy-chan HimuraWakai**_

* * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * *

.Propaganda RULEZZZZ ^~

Para acompanhar as fics com os mais diversificados roteiros e casaistrazidas diretamente do cenário estrangeiro de Gundam Wing para o deleite das fãs nacionais pelos esforços titânicos de várias Tradutoras e Revisoras absolutamente maravilhosas como **Aryam MacAllyster, Aninha_SaganoKai, Kuu-chan, Blanxe, Ilía Verseau, Nise Alves, Marlon Kalango,** etc...

Acessem **Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções **ou a** id 1743235**

E mandem reviews, claro ^~

Oh, também não deixem de acompanhar os lançamentos das várias fics nacionais destas mesmas Tradutoras e Revisoras, uma vez que a maior parte de nós temos fics escritas nos mais variados fandons, como podem ver:

**Blanxe – Gundam Wing, Saint Seiya, Harry Potter e Originais.**

**Aninha_SaganoKai – Yu Yu Hakusho e Gundam Wing.**

**Ilia Verseau – Saint Seiya.**

**Kuu-chan – Weiss Kreuz e Saint Seiya.**

**Marlon Kalango – Naruto e Originais.**

**.  
**

**Apóiem os escritores, meu povo!!**

**Mandem Reviews!!!**

**\o/**

_**Illy-chan HimuraWakai**_


End file.
